A comme Amour, A comme Astrid
by The Deadly Nadder
Summary: Depuis ses exploits avec les dragons et la Mort Rouge, Harold a pris une place particulière dans le coeur d'Astrid... Et la relation entre les deux adolescents ne cesse d'évoluer, occasionnant parfois des scènes d'émois amoureux comme celles racontées dans cette série de one shots post-film.
1. Je chauffe, tu brûles, ils s'enflamment

_**Donc ce qui était à la base un oneshot devient une série de oneshots post-film centrés sur nos deux tourtereaux.**_

_**Petite pensée à the-zia, dont le commentaire m'a poussée à publier les autres oneshots que j'avais écrits. Je les trouvais un peu trop niais à mon goût, mais finalement j'ai décidé que ce serait dommage de les oublier comme ça.**_

_**Alors voilà, j'en écrirai peut-être d'autres en fonction de mon inspiration et de mon temps, donc ne vous attendez pas à une mise à jour régulière (je travaille surtout sur mon autre fanfiction en ce moment...).**_

_**Bonne lecture ^^**_

* * *

**Je chauffe, tu brûles, ils s'enflamment**

Chauffer. Plus de bois. Plus de braises. Déposer la tige en métal. Pas trop longtemps, elle est assez fine. La saisir avec une pince. Aïe, c'est chaud. Mais j'ai l'habitude. La tordre tant qu'elle est encore rouge. Un peu plus… voilà. Non, encore un peu plus. Zut, le métal est déjà froid. On y retourne. Chauffer. Attraper. Aïe. Je vais finir par avoir les mains couvertes de cloques moi… Retordre. Ça m'a l'air bien. Pas trop lourd, mais suffisamment solide. Enfin je l'espère. Plonger dans l'eau. Attendre quelques secondes. Voilà. Voyons ce que ça donne sur moi… C'est pas mal. Je pense que ça ira. Tout de même, il manque quelque chose. C'est trop… simple. Il faudrait affiner, ajouter des détails. Voyons voir… tous les outils sont trop gros ici, je ne pourrai pas faire quelque chose de suffisamment précis. A moins que… Il fait vraiment chaud ici. La fenêtre. Un peu d'air frais. Ouf. Presque trop frais. Il faut choisir. La sueur ou les dents qui claquent. Le chaud ou le froid. Bon, où est-ce que j'en étais moi ? Ah oui. Les détails. Trouver un outil plus fin. L'étagère du fond peut-être. Allons-y. Alors… Trop gros. Trop lourd. Trop vieux. Trop coupant. Pff… Réfléchir. Pas facile avec cette chaleur. Je ne dois peut-être pas sortir, je risque d'attraper froid, surtout avec une telle différence de température. Bon, reprenons. Ce tiroir peut-être. Ouvrir. Je trouverai sûrement là-dedans. Fouiller. Non… Non, pas celui-là… Toujours pas… Ah ! Je me disais bien que je l'avais utilisé une fois ! Mais il est un peu usé… Enfin bon, ça fera l'affaire. Doucement. Aïe. Coupé. Sang. Et zut. Blessure peu profonde heureusement. Un peu d'eau fraîche… ça va mieux. Ça cicatrisera vite. On continue. En faisant plus attention. J'ai les mains complètement esquintées dis-donc… Fichue maladresse. Alors alors… Un peu par ici… Oui, comme ça c'est bien. Encore un petit coup. Ah bah voilà ! C'est tout de suite plus joli. Plus féminin. Une touche finale… Décidément. Recoupé. Si j'ai encore tous mes doigts dans dix ans, j'ai de la chance ! De toute façon j'ai terminé. C'est bien. Ça me plaît. J'espère que ça lui plaira aussi. J'étouffe ici moi. En plus mon haut est tout mouillé de sueur… Bon, tant pis. Je l'enlève. Ah… ça va un peu mieux. Si j'arrêtais de m'agiter autant aussi… Pfiou. Je vais finir nu si ça continue…

Je profitai d'avoir retiré mon haut pour le laver un peu dans de l'eau fraîche. Ceci fait, j'allai le suspendre dans la pièce du fond. Une pile de dessins trônait au milieu de mon bureau. Elle penchait dangereusement. Des tas d'autres feuilles étaient éparpillées partout. Moi et mon sens du rangement… Je soupirai. Il allait vraiment falloir que je trie tout ça. Un jour. Pas aujourd'hui. Pourtant, j'allais devoir rester ici toute l'après-midi, ou au moins jusqu'à ce que mes vêtements soient secs. Je ne pouvais pas sortir comme ça, j'allais à coup sûr me rendre malade. Et puis de toute façon j'étais bien ici, j'étais au chaud et j'avais de quoi faire. Gueulfor était sorti, mais il avait laissé des outils à réparer sur le plan de travail en partant. Je pouvais m'en occuper, il n'y avait rien de bien compliqué à faire. Et après, si j'en trouvais le courage, je pourrais peut-être ranger l'arrière-boutique. Peut-être.

Je retournai donc dans la pièce principale, et ajoutai du bois sur le feu, malgré la température ambiante déjà élevée. J'avais besoin de plus de braises. Puis je commençai mon affaire, concentré sur ce que je faisais et essuyant de temps à autre la sueur qui coulait de mon front.

Après quelques réparations – et aussi quelques blessures et brûlures supplémentaires – je m'autorisai une petite pause. Alors que j'allais m'assoir, j'entendis une voix derrière moi.

« Harold ? Je peux ? »

C'était Astrid. Je me retournai vers elle.

« Bien sûr, entre, fais comme chez toi. Gueulfor n'est pas là, donc…

- … on est tranquilles… acheva-t-elle en laissant courir son regard sur mon torse nu. Tous les deux. »

Elle me regarda avec un sourire en coin. M'efforçant d'empêcher mes pensées de s'égarer, je me souvins du bracelet que je venais de lui fabriquer. Je le cherchai des yeux. Ah ! A côté du seau d'eau. Je l'examinai une dernière fois, et le tendis à Astrid.

« Tiens, c'est… pour toi. Je l'ai fait tout à l'heure.

- Harold, tes mains… me dit-elle en voyant les cloques et les multiples égratignures.

- Oh, ce n'est rien, ça m'arrive tout le temps. Tiens. »

Je lui donnai le bracelet. Elle le saisit et l'observa attentivement. Elle souriait. Il avait l'air de lui plaire. Elle l'enfila finalement à son poignet.

« Ouah… Merci, me dit-elle, émerveillée. Il est vraiment joli.

- C'est la bonne taille ? demandai-je. Sinon je peux le retoucher maintenant, ça ne sera pas long…

- Non, il est parfait. Et je ne voudrais pas te faire souffrir encore plus… » répondit-elle en désignant la brûlure sur ma main gauche.

Elle me tendit son poignet pour que je puisse admirer le résultat de mon travail. Je l'attrapai et lui pris la main. C'était vrai qu'il lui allait bien. Je m'autorisai un peu de fierté, tout en jouant avec le bracelet, le promenant autour de son poignet. Astrid se rapprocha de moi et commença à me caresser doucement la main droite – la moins blessée. Je mêlai mes doigts aux siens, priant pour que mes mains ne deviennent pas trop moites. J'avais déjà chaud, et Astrid n'arrangeait pas les choses. Elle me releva la tête avec sa main libre, m'effleurant la joue. Je fermai momentanément les yeux, savourant la douceur de cette caresse. J'eus à peine le temps de les rouvrir que je les refermai déjà au contact de nos lèvres. Elle m'embrassa tendrement, puis se détacha de moi au bout d'un moment qui me parut bien trop court.

« Ça, c'est pour le cadeau. » me dit-elle en souriant.

D'accord. D'habitude, elle me frappait d'abord, et m'embrassait ensuite. Si elle avait mis le baiser en première étape, quelle était la suivante ? Je frémis de plaisir en imaginant la suite. Astrid produisait chez moi des sensations qui s'amplifiaient de jour en jour. Elle parvenait à chaque fois à éveiller quelque chose au fond de moi. Quelque chose de très agréable. Comme une onde de chaleur, mais qui me faisait pourtant frissonner. Et je commençais d'ailleurs à y devenir dépendant. J'avais de plus en plus besoin de ces contacts quotidiens, même les plus anodins. Ils me faisaient revivre, et j'adorais ça.

Attendant sagement qu'elle décide de ce qui allait suivre, je la fixai avec un regard que je voulais… suggestif. Je tentai de lui faire savoir ce que j'attendais d'elle. Je ne savais pas si ça avait réellement marché, toujours était-il qu'elle m'attira à elle une seconde fois, mais beaucoup plus… fermement. Résolument. _Sensuellement_. A tel point que je lâchai involontairement un cri de douleur. Elle avait – presque violemment – empoigné ma main gauche, celle où se trouvait ma brûlure la plus importante.

« Désolée ! s'excusa-t-elle immédiatement.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, ça va aller, la rassurai-je. Evite juste de… faire ce que tu viens de faire. Mes… mains ne sont pas très… opérationnelles… on va dire. »

Elle baissa les yeux et les observa.

« Bon, eh bien… commença-t-elle. On dirait bien que je vais devoir… _toucher_ pour nous deux. »

Elle avait prononcé cette phrase en l'accompagnant d'un regard évocateur, que je lui rendis.

« Laisse-toi faire… » me murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

Volontiers. Un sourire aux lèvres, je fermai les yeux et laissai mes bras pendre le long de mon corps, m'offrant docilement à elle. Elle commença par m'embrasser l'oreille, puis elle descendit le long de mon cou, déposant plusieurs petits baisers successifs sur ma peau. J'en eus la chair de poule. Tout en laissant sa bouche continuer son chemin sur mon corps, elle caressa délicatement la paume de mes mains, puis remonta le long de mes bras pour atteindre ma poitrine nue. Elle dessina le contour de mes côtes, et j'étais quasiment certain qu'elle pouvait sentir mon cœur qui cognait violemment contre ma cage thoracique. Cette fille me rendait fou. Elle le savait, et elle jouait avec. Elle reprit ses baisers répétitifs, passant de mon cou à mon visage. Arrivée devant mes lèvres, elle s'arrêta quelques secondes. J'attendis, impatient. Elle m'embrassa d'abord timidement, se contentant d'appuyer tendrement sa bouche sur la mienne. Mon appétit réveillé me poussa à l'attirer contre moi. Je ne pouvais plus la laisser faire sans réagir. J'avançai et la plaquai contre le rebord de la table. Je mis mes mains dans son dos en prenant garde à ne pas me faire mal, et la serrai contre moi. La chaleur de son corps contre le mien éveilla mes désirs les plus profonds. Doucement, progressivement, j'autorisai mes lèvres à s'entrouvrir. Elle fit de même, et attrapa ma nuque, rendant impossible tout mouvement de recul. Dont je n'avais de toute façon aucune envie. Ma respiration s'accélérait, et je m'appuyais contre elle avec tellement de vigueur que nous étions presque allongés sur la table. Elle ne me lâchait pas, je supposai donc que sa position lui était confortable. Elle remonta une de ses jambes pour enlacer la mienne, bloquant ainsi mon bassin contre le sien. Cette proximité avait des effets ravageurs sur ma tentative pour me contrôler, et je frôlais dangereusement les limites de la décence. Mon torse nu ne faisait qu'augmenter la sensualité de la situation, je ressentais chacun des contacts d'Astrid avec ma peau comme un agréable choc électrique qui diffusait en moi une délicieuse vague de plaisir.

J'aurais voulu que cet instant dure des heures.

Des jours.

Des années.

Je ne voulais pas me séparer de ses lèvres, je ne voulais pas libérer son corps de mon emprise, je ne voulais pas laisser s'évaporer son parfum enivrant.

Je la voulais avec moi, près de moi. _Très_ près de moi.

Mais la réalité nous rattrapa, et je me détachai finalement d'elle. Elle se redressa, presque essoufflée par notre étreinte passionnée.

« Bon, eh bien… je suppose que c'était pour… tout le reste, me dit-elle.

- C'est-à-dire ? demandai-je dans un sourire.

- C'est-à-dire juste pour toi, Harold. » répondit-elle simplement.

Je lui souris et lui pris la main. Je n'avais pas envie que ça se finisse. Je n'avais pas envie qu'elle parte.

Notre escapade amoureuse m'avait laissé avec une étrange sensation de bien-être. De bonheur. De sérénité. Mais aussi et surtout de frustration.

J'en voulais plus.

J'en voudrais toujours plus.

« Et toi ? me demanda-t-elle après quelques secondes de silence.

- Parce que j'en avais envie. » répondis-je sincèrement.

Elle me sourit. Je déposai un léger baiser au coin de ses lèvres, et ajoutai en murmurant :

« Parce que je t'aime, Astrid. »

* * *

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite. Ces mots m'atteignaient en plein cœur à chaque fois qu'il les prononçait. Ils avaient le pouvoir de me faire perdre mes moyens plus que n'importe lequel de nos contacts – même ceux dans le même genre que celui que nous venions de partager – d'autant plus qu'il me regardait à chaque fois droit dans les yeux en les disant, avec une sincérité et une simplicité qui me désarmaient complètement. C'était comme une évidence pour lui, alors que pour moi c'était tellement plus difficile. Je me trouvais ridicule, mais j'avais autant de mal à lui avouer mes sentiments que de facilités à les lui montrer. Deux mots tout simples, qui avaient les plus grandes peines du monde à franchir mes lèvres. Je le lui avais déjà dit, pourtant. Une fois. C'était tout. C'était peu. Trop peu en comparaison avec ce que je ressentais réellement pour lui. Mais je n'avais jamais été douée avec les sentiments, et avec les mots encore moins. Je savais en revanche très bien me fier à mes sensations, m'en servir pour savoir quoi faire à quel moment, pour guider mes gestes. Mes sentiments intervenaient rarement, car je les jugeais trop instables et imprévisibles. Je me concentrais sur mes sensations quand j'étais avec Harold, sur tout ce qu'il provoquait physiquement parlant chez moi. Les fourmillements, la chaleur, les frissons, le désir et tout ce qui s'en suivait. Mais je savais aussi qu'elles étaient dues à mes sentiments pour lui, et quand les deux se mêlaient, ça pouvait donner des choses… comme ce que cela venait de donner. Des choses tellement agréables, tellement délicieuses, tellement enivrantes, tellement… _effrayantes_. J'avais si souvent failli perdre le contrôle… Et ce qui pouvait se passer si cela arrivait me faisait à vrai dire un peu peur. Oui, j'avais peur de me dévoiler totalement à lui, de lui ouvrir mon cœur et de le laisser lire en moi. Mais il avait une telle influence, un tel pouvoir sur moi que je me dévoilais à lui un peu plus à chaque fois.

Et plus le temps passait, moins j'étais sûre de ne pas en avoir envie…

* * *

**_Un petit commentaire avant de partir ? :)_**


	2. Tomber amoureux

**Tomber amoureux**

C'était un jour particulier pour Astrid. Harold allait fêter son seizième anniversaire, et elle voulait absolument marquer le coup. Elle devait réussir à le surprendre comme lui-même y était parvenu tant de fois avec elle. Il arrivait toujours à lui faire découvrir de nouvelles choses, à éveiller en elle une admiration et un émerveillement que personne d'autre n'avait jamais réussi à susciter d'une telle façon. Il lui avait montré des recoins de la forêt que lui seul connaissait, des clairières isolées aux petites plages cachées dans les falaises en passant par cette magnifique cascade, dont elle ignorait l'existence sur l'île de Berk. Ils partageaient plusieurs endroits secrets comme ceux-là, mais c'était Harold qui les avait tous découverts. Et cette fois-ci, c'était au tour d'Astrid de lui montrer quelque chose de nouveau. Elle y avait réfléchi pendant longtemps, et avait finalement trouvé. Elle ne savait pas si cela vaudrait tout ce qu'Harold lui avait déjà fait vivre, mais elle était tout de même satisfaite, et espérait le surprendre. Elle avait bien calculé son coup, et soigneusement préparé sa surprise. Elle en mourait elle-même d'impatience.

Une fête avait été organisée par Stoïck, Astrid allait attendre le début des festivités, pour laisser le temps aux autres villageois de souhaiter son anniversaire à Harold, puis elle essaierait de trouver le moment opportun pour l'emmener et lui « offrir » son cadeau.

Pour l'instant, les choses se mettaient doucement en place, et, depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre, Astrid pouvait voir le village s'agiter au fur et à mesure que l'heure de la fête approchait. Elle regardait le ciel, rêveuse, profitant de cette journée ensoleillée. Observant les quelques nuages blancs qui passaient, elle se sourit à elle-même en pensant à Harold. Il méritait tellement cette fête, après tout ce qu'il avait subi. Le village lui témoignait enfin une digne reconnaissance et l'appréciait à sa juste valeur. Elle aussi. Cela avait pris du temps et coûté bien des choses, mais ils y étaient parvenus. Astrid soupira. Elle promena son regard dans le ciel, et y aperçut une tache. Une tache noire qui semblait voler. Elle sourit. C'était Krokmou et Harold. Elle les distinguait à peine, mais ils semblaient s'amuser, enchaînant accélérations brèves et pirouettes aériennes. Le handicap de son dragon obligeait Harold à voler avec lui au moins deux fois par jour, mais elle savait que c'était loin d'être une corvée. C'était plutôt un bon prétexte qui lui permettait d'échapper à la réalité quand elle devenait ennuyante ou douloureuse, et depuis qu'Astrid avait apprivoisé son propre dragon elle comprenait ce besoin et le ressentait aussi. Son Vipère et elle devenaient de plus en plus proches de jour en jour, et elle se demandait souvent comment on avait pu passer à côté de ça pendant toutes ces années. Elle avait du mal à imaginer sa vie sans dragons, alors qu'elle était ainsi il n'y avait pas si longtemps de ça. Les choses avaient changé si vite et tellement radicalement…

Astrid regarda en bas et constata que tout semblait être prêt, car les villageois qui n'y étaient pas encore se dirigeaient tous vers le lieu de la fête. Elle sortit de chez elle pour les suivre, s'arrêtant quelques secondes devant sa maison pour observer ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Deux Terreurs Terribles se poursuivaient entre les maisons, se crachant de temps à autre un petit jet de flammes. Un Gronk se faisait dorer les écailles au soleil un peu plus loin, et un Hideux Braguettaure semblait se chamailler avec lui-même. Astrid rit en voyant les deux têtes du même animal se grogner mutuellement dessus. Elle se demandait où était son dragon, quand elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Le Vipère venait d'atterrir et se dandina vers elle.

« Ah, tu es là toi, lui dit-elle en lui gratouillant la tête. Viens, on va rejoindre les autres. »

Son dragon derrière elle, elle marcha vers l'attroupement de villageois qui discutait bruyamment. Ils avaient tous le regard tourné vers le ciel. Des bribes de conversation commençaient à lui parvenir.

« … devrait venir maintenant.

- Oui, j'espère qu'il…

- … l'ai vu voler à l'instant.

- Il va arriver… »

Puis une voix plus forte couvrit les autres, annonçant :

« Le voilà ! »

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers l'origine de la voix, qui appartenait en fait à Stoïck. Et en effet, Harold et Krokmou venaient de se poser à terre. Astrid sentit cette vague de chaleur caractéristique de la proximité d'Harold monter en elle, et bouscula la foule pour se frayer un passage jusqu'à lui. Elle voulait être aux premières loges pour lui souhaiter un…

« Joyeux anniversaire Harold ! » crièrent tous les villageois en chœur.

Le concerné sourit, visiblement embarrassé d'être ainsi placé au centre de l'attention générale. Il promena rapidement son regard sur la foule, avant de croiser celui d'Astrid. Il sembla s'apaiser un peu, et lui sourit.

« Merci, dit-il en semblant d'abord s'adresser à Astrid plus qu'aux autres, merci à… tous. »

Il ne savait pas quoi dire de plus, mais heureusement son père intervint et le libéra du poids des regards posés sur lui.

« Oui, merci à vous tous d'être venus ! Aujourd'hui, cela fait seize ans que mon fils est parmi nous, et nous sommes réunis pour fêter ça ! »

La foule applaudit, puis Stoïck continua :

« Je ne passerai pas en revue les derniers événements, car nous les connaissons tous, mais je rappelle tout de même que c'est grâce à Harold que nous sommes encore là aujourd'hui, et que nous vivons enfin en paix avec les dragons. Je pense que je peux être fier de mon fils comme aucun chef ne l'a autant été auparavant, car je suis certain que ce qu'il a fait restera à jamais gravé dans l'histoire de notre peuple. Je… »

Stoïck commença à perdre ses mots. Il regarda son fils, qui semblait à la fois ému et gêné par le discours de son père, de la part duquel il n'était pas habitué à recevoir autant de gratitude. Stoïck parvint tout de même à achever :

« Je pense qu'il mérite… qu'on le remercie. Joyeux anniversaire Harold. »

A ces mots, Stoïck regarda son fils, lequel décela dans son regard une lueur qu'il avait toujours espéré entrevoir : de la fierté et de l'admiration. Son père l'acceptait enfin tel qu'il était. La foule approuva et applaudit, puis Stoïck annonça le début des festivités et chacun vaqua à ses occupations. Harold se détendit, soulagé de ne pas avoir à faire de discours. Il s'approcha de son père.

« Papa… merci. Je… tout ce que tu as organisé juste pour moi, le banquet, la fête, le reste…

- C'est normal, fils. Tu… tu le mérites. Harold, ce que je viens de… de dire dans mon… discours, je… je le pensais vraiment, tu sais. »

Harold ne savait pas quoi répondre. Ni le père ni le fils n'était très à l'aise, ils exprimaient rarement leurs sentiments l'un envers l'autre. Et le fait d'être en public n'arrangeait pas les choses. Harold était tellement heureux, il aurait voulu montrer à son père combien son discours l'avait touché, mais il avait du mal à mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait. Surtout avec son père. Et ce dernier pouvait en dire autant, malgré la joie qu'il éprouvait de pouvoir à nouveau compter sur son fils. Les deux hommes restèrent quelques secondes face à face, silencieux, jusqu'à ce que Gueulfor interpelle Harold, qui sauta sur l'occasion pour achever cette conversation embarrassante. Il lui souhaita son anniversaire à son tour et Harold le remercia, soupirant intérieurement à l'idée de devoir encore supporter toute cette attention. Il était bien sûr heureux de toute la reconnaissance qu'on lui manifestait, mais il n'aimait pas être autant valorisé.

Il dû cependant se résoudre à recevoir encore des compliments et des remerciements de la part des villageois, qui vinrent le voir presque un par un pour lui souhaiter personnellement son anniversaire, et même parfois lui offrir des cadeaux. Plus les gens défilaient, plus Harold se sentait embarrassé, et au bout d'un moment il ne pensait plus qu'à une seule chose : partir. Il voulait juste qu'on lui souhaite son anniversaire une bonne fois pour toutes, et qu'on le laisse tranquille. Seul. Ou presque. Il savait que Krokmou l'attendait patiemment, car il lui avait promis une autre escapade aérienne. Et Astrid non plus n'était pas encore venue lui parler, il supposait qu'elle attendait le bon moment. Un moment qu'Harold crut ne jamais voir venir.

Alors que les festivités allaient bon train et que les villageois semblaient à présent être plus concentrés sur le banquet que sur Harold, qui ne s'en plaignait pas, Astrid vint le trouver.

« Harold, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre, mais se laissa volontiers entraîner en dehors du village. Arrivés à l'orée de la forêt, les deux adolescents s'arrêtèrent et Harold demanda :

« Où est-ce que tu comptes m'emmener ?

- Là-haut, répondit simplement Astrid en désignant le point culminant de l'île.

- Mais… Il n'y a rien là-haut, et puis je n'arriverai jamais à marcher jusque-là, rétorqua Harold en baissant les yeux sur sa jambe amputée.

- Qui te parle de marcher ? répondit Astrid en souriant. Harold, tu crois vraiment que je t'aurais fait escalader cette montagne avec ta jambe ? »

La question méritait en effet d'être posée. Harold se trouva stupide.

« Non, je...

- Allez viens, le coupa Astrid, j'ai… « parlé » avec Krokmou et il accepte de nous y conduire… si tu veux bien. »

Pour toute réponse, Harold sourit. Il était content qu'Astrid s'entende bien avec son dragon. Mais il se demandait tout de même pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'avait pas plutôt fait appel à son Vipère. Oh et puis après tout, ce n'était pas si important. Il se concentra sur le moment présent, heureux d'être en compagnie de Krokmou et d'Astrid pour fêter son anniversaire. Elle lui prit la main – Harold sentit un fourmillement courir le long de ses doigts – et l'entraîna dans la forêt.

« Il nous attends pas loin… Le voilà ! »

En effet, Krokmou était sagement assis, et sourit en les voyant arriver. Harold prit place sur la selle de son dragon, Astrid s'installa derrière lui et lui entoura la taille de ses bras. Harold sourit et fit décoller Krokmou, s'efforçant de se concentrer sur le vol et non sur Astrid. Cette dernière ne lui facilitait pas la tâche, elle s'accrochait à lui comme si elle allait tomber alors qu'Harold savait très bien qu'elle était parfaitement stable et qu'elle n'avait pas peur. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule ; leurs joues se touchaient presque et Harold avait du mal à garder le cap. Heureusement que Krokmou contrôlait la situation et parvenait à rectifier plus ou moins leur trajectoire. Comme s'il lisait dans les pensées de son ami, il fit volontairement un petit détour et s'éleva au-dessus des nuages – beaucoup plus haut que nécessaire – prolongeant ainsi le plaisir. Le soleil éblouit les deux adolescents et les enveloppa d'une agréable onde de chaleur. Krokmou plana quelques secondes, puis inclina ses ailes et commença à redescendre progressivement. Mais Harold lui fit discrètement comprendre par un léger coup dans le ventre qu'il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Pas maintenant. Il était trop bien, l'air lui caressant le visage et Astrid serrée contre lui. Comme en réponse à ses pensées, celle-ci vint déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Harold tourna sa tête au maximum, et parvint à lui effleurer furtivement les lèvres. Absorbé par la douceur de l'instant, il relâcha sa prise sur Krokmou, qui vacilla dangereusement et émit un grognement agacé. Harold revint brusquement à la réalité, et réajusta correctement la queue de son dragon.

« Désolé, c'est de la faute d'Astrid... » justifia-t-il à Krokmou.

Celle-ci lui donna un coup dans les côtes et se décolla de lui en signe de protestation. Harold ne put s'empêcher de sourire, et intima à Krokmou d'atterrir. Le Furie Nocturne les déposa au sommet de la montagne rocheuse qui dominait l'île de Berk, du haut de laquelle ils avaient une vue imprenable sur les environs. Le village n'était qu'une tache claire au milieu du vert de la forêt, et le bleu du ciel se confondait presque avec celui de l'océan qui miroitait au soleil.

Ils descendirent à terre, et Astrid lança à Krokmou un regard entendu pour lui rappeler qu'il devait les attendre ici et suivre les consignes qu'elle lui avait expliquées auparavant. Le dragon sembla comprendre et inclina la tête en signe d'approbation. Harold avait observé ce bref échange entre la jeune fille et le Furie Nocturne et se demanda ce qu'ils pouvaient bien être en train de mijoter.

« T'occupes pas de ça, lui lança Astrid en voyant qu'il les regardait, de plus en plus intrigué. Est-ce que tu es prêt à expérimenter des sensations nouvelles ? Avec moi ? »

Harold ne répondit pas tout de suite, se demandant sérieusement dans quel sens il devait comprendre sa question. Il dit finalement :

« Oui, je suppose.

- Parfait. Ferme les yeux. »

Il hésita quelques secondes, puis s'exécuta face au ton confiant d'Astrid. Il la sentit se rapprocher. Elle le prit par les mains, déclenchant à nouveau un courant électrique le long de ses bras. Puis elle avança lentement, le forçant à reculer. Il ne se souvenait pas exactement de où il se situait, mais il savait que le vide n'était pas loin. Et pourtant, Astrid continuait de le pousser doucement, jusqu'au moment où Harold sentit une petite pierre se dérober sous son pied. Il s'arrêta en même temps qu'Astrid. Il faillit ouvrir les yeux, mais se retint.

« Tu as confiance en moi ? » chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.

Harold sentait sa respiration s'accélérer. Il était bel et bien coincé entre Astrid et le vide, deux choses qui lui donnaient le vertige.

« Oui. » répondit-il dans un souffle, bien qu'il eût un peu peur pour la suite.

Astrid jeta un coup d'œil en bas de la falaise en prenant garde à ce qu'Harold ne la remarquât pas, et respira longuement pour se détendre. Elle n'était pas beaucoup plus rassurée qu'Harold, même si elle savait qu'elle avait bien préparé son coup.

Elle se rapprocha de lui, plaçant ses mains dans son dos, et l'embrassa. L'attention du garçon fut détournée par ce baiser, et Astrid en profita pour le pousser dans le vide et se laisser tomber avec lui.

« Ouvre les yeux ! » lui cria-t-elle.

Elle veilla bien à ne pas le lâcher, afin de lui faire comprendre que tout allait bien, que tout cela était prévu. Harold crut d'abord qu'il allait s'évanouir – il ne s'attendait pas à une telle chute – mais il obéit à Astrid et souleva ses paupières. Et ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle.

La vitesse de sa chute rendait le paysage flou, la seule chose qu'il parvenait à distinguer correctement était l'horizon, et cela lui donnait l'impression de voler. Ils tombaient, main dans la main, et Harold se sentait… libre. S'il oubliait le fait que le sol se rapprochait à très grande vitesse, il se sentait merveilleusement bien. Jamais il n'avait éprouvé des sensations aussi impressionnantes, même lors de ses acrobaties aériennes les plus périlleuses avec Krokmou. Il regarda Astrid. Elle le regardait. Il sourit, et elle lui rendit son sourire.

Il était bien.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il baissât la tête pour constater que le sol était…

Là. Juste là, tout près. Il se surprit à penser que c'était plutôt une belle mort.

Il se prépara au choc qui allait suivre.

Mais il ne vint pas.

A la place, il vit une grosse masse sortie de nulle part foncer sur eux et les rattraper de justesse, à la seconde près avant qu'ils ne heurtent le sol. Le Vipère d'Astrid les avait saisis dans ses serres, et ils s'aidèrent de la corde nouée autour de son ventre pour se hisser sur son dos. Le dragon remonta dans les airs avant de se stabiliser en vol plané. Astrid était à présent assise devant Harold, qui reprenait lentement ses esprits. Elle tourna la tête et lui dit :

« Joyeux anniversaire, Harold. »

Encore sous le choc, il ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de serrer Astrid contre lui. Il n'en revenait pas. Cette chute avait duré moins d'une minute, mais il avait l'impression d'être tombé pendant des heures entières. Il pouvait encore sentir la violence de l'air qui lui avait fouetté le visage avec une telle force qu'il avait eu du mal à garder ses yeux ouverts. Et puis le Vipère qui les avait rattrapés juste à temps… Astrid l'avait drôlement bien dressé pour qu'il parvienne à une telle précision. Sans parler de Krokmou, qui était resté sagement là-haut, à les regarder tomber sans intervenir. Astrid avait dû user d'une grande persuasion pour l'empêcher de sauter le secourir. Et les rochers… ils s'en étaient dangereusement approchés, mais sans pour autant les heurter. Oui, Astrid avait vraiment bien calculé son coup. Et Harold était épaté.

« Harold ? Tu m'entends ? Ça va ? s'inquiéta Astrid face à son silence.

- Oui oui, tout va bien, je… J'ai du mal à m'en remettre, c'est tout. »

Elle afficha un sourire satisfait. Elle voulait le surprendre, et visiblement c'était réussi. Elle dirigea son dragon vers la montagne, au sommet de laquelle Krokmou les attendait toujours, mais s'autorisa tout de même un petit détour. Harold était lové contre elle et elle voulait profiter l'air de rien de cette agréable proximité. Il ne disait rien, mais commençait à reprendre ses esprits. Il traça des lignes avec ses doigts dans le dos d'Astrid, qui frémit. Il continua de plus belle, descendant progressivement vers ses hanches. Il y posa ses mains, les caressa puis laissa furtivement courir ses doigts sur ses cuisses avant de lui enlacer à nouveau la taille. Astrid sentait son cœur accélérer, et sourit en comprenant où Harold venait en venir. Il se vengeait. Elle l'avait perturbé lors de leur vol sur Krokmou, alors il lui renvoyait l'ascenseur. Et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

« Encore en vie ? demanda-t-elle ironiquement.

- Plus que jamais. » répondit-il en commençant à lui embrasser la nuque, avant de remonter vers sa joue. La caresse de ses lèvres sur sa peau la rendait folle, elle avait de plus en plus de difficultés à contrôler le Vipère. Mais ce dernier était capable de voler sans son aide, contrairement à Krokmou qui avait besoin d'Harold pour diriger sa prothèse. Astrid se servit de cet avantage ; elle n'avait pas besoin d'être si préoccupée par le vol. Elle autorisa ses paupières à se fermer et bascula la tête en arrière, se concentrant sur les agréables fourmillements qu'Harold déclenchait en elle. Sa bouche se promenait toujours entre sa joue sa nuque, cependant Astrid put sentir la langue d'Harold venir se mêler discrètement à sa caresse. Bien qu'elle n'eût aucune envie de le stopper, elle savait qu'elle ne tiendrait plus très longtemps comme ça et se força à revenir quelques secondes à la réalité, le temps d'intimer à son dragon d'atterrir. Harold ne s'était toujours pas arrêté, il accélérait même le mouvement en sentant qu'ils allaient se poser. A l'instant où les pattes du Vipère touchèrent le sol, Astrid descendit immédiatement en tirant violemment Harold par le bras, et lui frappa fermement l'épaule. Il la regardait sans comprendre.

« Ça, c'est pour m'avoir déconcentrée » dit-elle en un demi-sourire.

Elle s'approcha ensuite d'Harold, et murmura à son oreille :

« Et ça c'est… parce que j'ai adoré. Et parce que c'est ton anniversaire. »

Elle l'embrassa. Harold lui rendit tendrement son baiser, et l'enlaça.

C'était le meilleur anniversaire qu'il eût jamais vécu.


	3. Tempête

_**Je devais attendre demain pour le publier... mais finalement je le fais maintenant (j'en connais une qui va être contente ^^).**_

_**Ce oneshot est plus ou moins une suite du précédent, dans le sens où il y a des allusions aux événements qui s'y sont passés.**_

_**Bonne lecture ^^**_

* * *

**Tempête**

« Le premier arrivé au sommet de la montagne ! » hurla Astrid.

Elle décolla sur son Vipère et fonça à travers les nuages, suivie par Harold et Krokmou qui mirent quelques secondes de plus à réagir. Mais ils n'en restaient pas moins les plus rapides – malgré les progrès phénoménaux d'Astrid et de son dragon en matière de vitesse – aussi la rattrapèrent-ils bientôt. Ils s'apprêtaient à la doubler lorsqu'elle vira brusquement, leur barrant momentanément le passage, avant d'accélérer et de gagner quelques mètres sur eux. Krokmou émit un grognement agacé, puis accéléra de plus belle. Astrid se retourna pour lancer un regard provocateur à ses concurrents, et perdit de la vitesse pendant quelques précieuses secondes qui permirent à Harold de la dépasser. Il se retourna de la même façon qu'Astrid venait de le faire, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. La seule différence fut qu'il ne ralentit pas, et tandis que la distance entre leurs dragons grandissait, Harold put voir les sourcils d'Astrid se froncer en une expression de furieuse détermination. Elle se pencha en avant, intimant à son dragon de prendre encore un peu plus de vitesse. Même si Krokmou avait déjà pris une avance considérable, le Vipère parvint à le rattraper. Les deux adolescents étaient désormais côte à côte, aussi déterminés l'un que l'autre à gagner cette course. Ils échangèrent un regard plein de défi, chacun persuadé que cette fois-ci, c'était son dragon qui serait le plus rapide.

Mais alors que le sommet de la montagne – qui avait été choisi comme ligne d'arrivée – se rapprochait, les deux duos qui s'apprêtaient à amorcer leur descente réalisèrent simultanément que le ciel était devenu anormalement sombre. Ils ralentirent, les yeux rivés sur les nuages noirs qui se rapprochaient, amenés par de violentes rafales de vent. Un éclair illumina le ciel, puis un coup de tonnerre retentit. Une goutte tomba. Deux gouttes. Trois gouttes. Dix gouttes. Les dragons étaient maintenant en vol quasi-stationnaire, sous une violente averse orageuse qui brouillait la vue des deux adolescents.

« On doit se poser ! hurla Harold à Astrid. Suis-moi ! »

Il s'efforça tant bien que mal de repérer la montagne sous l'épaisse couche de nuages qui les avait encerclés, et amorça l'atterrissage. Le sol se rapprochait. L'orage aussi.

Deuxième éclair.

Les pattes de Krokmou touchèrent le sol, et Harold posa un pied à terre. « On dirait bien que j'ai gagné la course. » ne put-il s'empêcher de penser. Astrid arrivait aussi, et son Vipère la protégea de ses ailes dès qu'elle descendit de son dos. Harold observa les alentours, à la recherche d'un abri. Il repéra un creux dans les rochers formant le point culminant de l'île.

Il se dirigeait vers cette petite grotte quand un troisième éclair déchira le ciel.

La foudre frappa.

Droit sur le pic rocheux qui surplombait la montagne. Celui vers lequel Harold se dirigeait. Une partie des pierres qui le constituait se détachèrent.

« Harold ! ATTENTION ! » hurla Astrid.

Mais c'était déjà trop tard.

L'éboulement força Harold à reculer, et il n'eut pas le temps de regarder derrière lui. Un rocher l'assomma, l'entraînant avec lui dans le vide.

Astrid étouffa un cri. Elle courut vers le point de sa chute, mais la pluie et les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux l'empêchaient de voir quoi que ce soit. A côté d'elle, le Furie Nocturne fixait le vide avec un regard désespérément impuissant, en poussant de petits gémissements. Il n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde à se jeter dans le vide, si seulement son handicap ne l'aurait pas empêché de remonter Harold. Le Vipère quant à lui s'envola immédiatement et descendit en piqué. Il disparut derrière une couche de nuages, abandonnant Astrid et Krokmou à une angoissante et insupportable incertitude. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait voir ce qu'il se passait en bas, et l'affolement les gagnait.

Le Vipère poussa un cri. Les rochers s'écrasèrent au sol, produisant des vibrations qui remontèrent jusqu'à Astrid et Krokmou. Ce dernier s'était positionné derrière elle, la protégeant de ses ailes. Elle apprécia l'intention, mais elle était déjà trempée de toute façon, et elle était focalisée sur autre chose que ses vêtements mouillés.

Harold.

Pendant quelques instants, elle s'imagina le pire. Elle manqua de fondre en larmes, mais réussit à se contenir.

Non, ça n'était pas possible.

Ça ne pouvait pas arriver.

Elle ne pouvait pas le perdre.

Elle fixait toujours le bord de la falaise, là où Harold était tombé. Elle revoyait son corps inerte emporté par la gravité, et réalisa que cette situation lui était familière. Ils étaient tombés du même endroit, quand elle l'avait amené ici le jour de son seizième anniversaire. Elle faillit rire de l'absurdité de la situation. Cet endroit serait désormais associé à son pire et son meilleur souvenir avec lui.

Krokmou poussa un cri en direction du vide, sans doute adressé au Vipère. Ce dernier lui répondit, et Astrid s'avança prestement en plissant les yeux, tentant de distinguer quelque chose à travers l'épais rideau de pluie. L'espoir reprenait doucement sa place en elle, neutralisant peu à peu une éventualité qu'elle ne pouvait admettre. Son dragon réapparut soudain, Harold inconscient entre ses serres. Il le déposa au sol et Astrid se précipita vers lui. Il respirait. Faiblement, mais il respirait. Soulagé, elle le porta avec l'aide de Krokmou jusqu'à la grotte qu'il avait repérée dans les rochers, et l'allongea par terre en déposant sa tête sur ses genoux. Le Furie Nocturne lécha le visage de son ami, et gémit en frottant doucement sa tête avec son museau.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je m'en occupe. » lui dit Astrid sur un ton qu'elle voulait rassurant.

Krokmou lécha une dernière fois le visage d'Harold, puis la laissa prendre les choses en main. Les deux dragons s'assirent côte à côte dos à l'entrée de la grotte, les ailes légèrement écartées, constituant ainsi une barrière efficace contre la pluie qui continuait de tomber bien que l'orage semblât s'être éloigné.

Astrid porta son attention sur Harold. Le fait de le retrouver entier et vivant avait effacé la plupart de ses inquiétudes, mais il n'en restait pas moins inconscient, et un important hématome se formait déjà sur le haut de son crâne. Elle le regarda, se demandant ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle commença par vérifier qu'il n'avait pas de plaie ouverte ou de membre cassé, et constata avec soulagement que son Vipère semblait lui avoir évité pas mal de blessures. Elle tourna la tête vers le dragon.

« Merci. Merci de l'avoir sauvé. Tu… tu as été formidable. »

Il la gratifia d'un regard qui semblait compréhensif, comme s'il avait bien reçu le message et l'autorisait à l'oublier pour le moment, afin qu'elle pût s'occuper d'Harold. Elle passa une main dans les cheveux mouillés du garçon, et réalisa qu'il devait avoir froid. D'ailleurs, elle aussi frissonnait. Elle parcourut la grotte du regard – elle était toute petite – et vit un morceau de bois qui traînait, par terre. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Krokmou le déplaça avec sa patte pour le mettre juste à côté d'Astrid, et l'enflamma. Le feu la réchauffa immédiatement, éclairant par la même occasion les parois de la petite caverne.

« Merci Krokmou » murmura-t-elle.

Le dragon cligna des yeux, et reprit sa place à l'entrée de la grotte. Astrid regarda à nouveau Harold. Elle effleura son hématome du bout des doigts. Elle aurait aimé qu'il se réveille. Maintenant. Elle voulait voir ses paupières se soulever, elle voulait voir ses beaux yeux verts la regarder. Elle se pencha doucement vers son visage.

Le rocher. La chute.

Puis plus rien.

Chaleur. Douceur. Humidité.

C'était agréable. Il aimait ça.

Harold fut réveillé par le baiser d'Astrid. Il ouvrit les yeux, vit son visage penché sur le sien, et les referma. Il attendit quelques secondes, puis rendit son baiser à Astrid. Quand elle sentit ses lèvres remuer au contact des siennes, elle voulut se retirer, mais Harold plaça sa main derrière sa nuque pour la bloquer. Elle se laissa finalement faire. Les deux adolescents restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, puis Astrid se détacha d'Harold. En voyant qu'il était réveillé, Krokmou s'approcha de lui. Harold se redressa et lui gratouilla la tête.

« Ça va mon grand, je vais bien… » murmura-t-il à son dragon.

Le Vipère les regardait, il semblait lui aussi soulagé. Harold se tourna vers Astrid.

« Astrid… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Tu… On faisait une course, avec les dragons, et… l'orage… »

L'émotion la rattrapait malgré elle. Elle était tellement heureuse de savoir Harold en vie, elle avait eu tellement peur pour lui… Elle essaya de se maîtriser, et reprit :

« La foudre… ça a provoqué un éboulement, et… tu as été assommé par un rocher. Tu es…

- … tombé dans le vide, acheva Harold. Ça me revient. Mais comment… comment tu m'as sauvé ?

- Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai sauvé. C'est mon dragon. Je… je ne pouvais rien faire, et Krokmou non plus. Heureusement qu'il était là… »

Elle reprit son souffle. Elle devait se contrôler. Mais elle était tellement ébranlée… Elle posa soudainement sur Harold un regard accusateur.

« Ne t'avise plus jamais de me faire une peur pareille toi, le menaça-t-elle presque. Plus jamais, tu m'entends ? »

Elle fixait Harold, le regard dur et les sourcils froncés, cependant il put déceler dans ses yeux un certain... trouble. Amusé et un peu provocateur, il lui sourit, et répondit calmement :

« Certainement pas aussi peur que si tu avais risqué de mourir écrasé par un rocher. »

Astrid lui frappa fermement l'épaule, et rétorqua :

« C'est pas drôle ! J'ai vraiment eu peur pour toi… »

Elle avait prononcé cette phrase sur un ton presque plaintif, qu'elle regretta aussitôt. Harold avait raison, c'était lui qui avait été en danger, c'était lui qui était le plus à plaindre. Et pourtant, Astrid avait ressenti le risque comme si elle avait été à sa place.

Harold affichait toujours un sourire provocateur, comme s'il s'amusait de l'inquiétude d'Astrid. Elle ne savait pas trop comment elle était censée comprendre son comportement ; la taquinait-il seulement ou ne comprenait-il pas ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir ? Elle ne savait pas comment réagir, alors elle se contenta de croiser les bras et d'afficher une mine boudeuse.

Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, Harold abandonna son demi-sourire moqueur pour reprendre un air sérieux. Il se rapprocha d'Astrid et l'entoura de ses bras. Elle posa sa tête contre le haut de son torse, et ses cheveux humides sur la peau de son cou le firent frissonner.

« C'est bon Astrid, je suis désolé. J'essaie juste de dédramatiser la situation, je vais très bien et c'est tout ce qui compte non ?

- Oui, c'est sûr… mais j'étais sérieuse quand j'ai dit… quand j'ai dit que j'avais eu peur pour toi.

- Je sais. J'aurais réagi de la même façon. »

Astrid ne répondit pas. Elle caressa doucement le bras d'Harold, qui la serrait toujours contre lui. Il soupira.

« Tu n'as jamais pensé à donner un nom à ton dragon ? demanda-t-il en changeant brusquement de sujet. Vous êtes devenus assez proches tous les deux, tu ne crois pas qu'il mériterait une identité ?

- Si, mais je n'ai jamais réussi à trouver un nom convenable. »

Comme s'il sentait qu'on parlait de lui, le Vipère regarda sa maîtresse en inclinant la tête. Celle-ci reprit :

« J'ai pensé à quelque chose en rapport avec la vitesse ou le feu… ou peut-être les couleurs de ses écailles…

- Oui, il faudrait que tu penses à quelque chose de marquant chez lui, suggéra Harold.

- Elle, le corrigea Astrid. C'est une femelle.

- Je pensais au dragon, répondit-il. Pense à la première chose qui t'as attirée chez… elle. Ou… à un bon souvenir avec elle. »

Astrid réfléchissait. Le choix de ce nom était vraiment important pour elle, elle voulait en trouver un qui représenterait parfaitement son dragon. Elle pensa à son premier contact avec lui. A leur premier vol. Au sauvetage spontané qui venait d'avoir lieu. En plein _orage_. Pas mal pour l'idée et les connotations, mais cela ne sonnait pas bien. Il fallait trouver autre chose qu'Orage.

« Tempête, dit-elle simplement.

- Pas mal… commenta Harold en souriant. La force du vent, la vitesse… et aussi le caractère de sa maîtresse…

- Hé ! protesta Astrid. D'accord pour le vent et la vitesse, mais c'est surtout à cause… de ce qu'il vient de se passer. »

Harold ne comprit pas tout de suite. Elle reprit son souffle, puis acheva :

« Elle… a sauvé de l'orage… de la tempête… la personne à qui je tiens le plus au monde. »

Harold resta bouche bée. Il n'était pas habitué à entendre Astrid lui avouer ses sentiments. Il n'en doutait pas pour autant, car il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas se dévoiler, mais le fait de l'entendre prononcer cette phrase avec tant d'assurance le toucha au plus profond de son cœur. Il serra Astrid contre lui. Elle étouffait presque sous son étreinte, mais elle s'en fichait.

Dehors, la pluie s'était arrêtée, et un timide rayon de soleil filtra entre les ailes des dragons, toujours postés à l'entrée de grotte. Les deux animaux se levèrent et sortir, suivis par Harold et Astrid. Main dans la main, ils levèrent simultanément leur regard vers le ciel redevenu bleu, et furent éblouit par le soleil qui émergeait de derrière les derniers nuages emportés par le vent. Harold brisa le silence le premier :

« Il me semble que j'ai malgré tout été le premier à poser le pied sur cette montagne. J'ai gagné. »

Astrid lâcha sa main et se dirigea vers son Vipère. Elle lui dit, suffisamment fort pour que Harold l'entende :

« Tempête, je crois bien qu'une revanche s'impose. »

Le dragon remua ses ailes en se dandinant. Il approuvait. Harold se dirigea vers son propre dragon, et dit en regardant Astrid :

« Krokmou, je crois bien que ça ne leur a pas suffi. »

Les deux adolescents s'installèrent sur leur monture, échangèrent un dernier regard, et décollèrent simultanément lorsqu'Astrid hurla :

« Le premier arrivé au village ! »

* * *

**_Voilà, malheureusement je n'en ai pas écrit d'autre pour le moment... Et je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je le ferai._**

**_Mais je le ferai ^^_**


	4. Première fois

**Première fois**

_Astrid,_

_Quand tu liras ces mots, je serai déjà haut dans les airs, avec Krokmou. Tu sais qu'il a besoin de ses vols quotidiens (et moi aussi, j'avoue), c'est pour ça que j'ai dû partir tôt ce matin. Et tu dormais si bien que je n'ai pas eu envie de te réveiller._

_Tant que j'y suis… j'en profite pour te remercier. __La nuit qu'on vient de passer tous les deux était juste magique. Grâce à toi. __Si tu savais tout ce que j'ai ressenti… c'est indescriptible. Je peux juste te dire que j'étais le plus heureux des hommes. Et je le suis toujours, car je sais qu'on partagera encore d'autres moments comme ceux-là. __La chaleur de ton corps contre le mien a toujours été très agréable, mais jamais je n'aurais pensé que ça aurait pu l'être encore plus. Ou en tout cas pas à ce point. __Tu as éveillé en moi des sensations encore inconnues. Ça me fait un peu peur, mais c'était tellement bon. Partir avec toi à la découverte de toutes ces nouvelles choses… __C'est comme si j'avais peur de ne pas avoir le temps de vivre tout ce que j'ai à vivre avec toi. J'ai parfois l'impression de ne pas te connaître. Tu es toujours arrivée à me surprendre…_

_Maintenant plus de trois ans qu'on a commencé cette relation. J'ai à la fois l'impression que c'était hier et que ça a duré une éternité. Je te revois encore, à tes 15 ans, jeune adolescente que tu étais. Je te trouvais déjà incroyablement belle à l'époque, même si je ne te l'avais jamais dit. __Maintenant ton corps a changé. Et tu es devenue une femme. Une très belle femme. __Je te regarde en ce moment, en écrivant ces mots. __J'aime tellement ton corps, si tu savais… Tes formes parfaites, tes cheveux, ta peau douce, la courbe de tes seins et de tes hanches. __Et la douceur de tes lèvres… __Je veux que tu m'embrasses, comme tu sais si bien le faire. Tendrement et intensément à la fois. Je veux sentir tes mains caresser ma peau, explorer la moindre parcelle de mon corps._

_Je te veux toute entière._

_Ce soir même heure dans mon lit ?_

_Harold_

* * *

Le viking relut sa lettre et sourit. Il avait écrit bien plus que ce qu'il avait envisagé. A la base, il voulait juste prévenir Astrid de son départ, mais il s'était finalement laissé emporter par ses sentiments. Il n'avait pourtant pas l'habitude d'écrire autant.

Mais la jeune femme le poussait toujours à faire des choses qui le surprenaient lui-même.

Harold plia sa lettre en quatre et la déposa délicatement sur la table de nuit, de façon à ce que ce soit la première chose que verrait Astrid en se réveillant.

Il arrêta un regard amoureux sur la jeune femme. Elle dormait encore profondément. Ses cheveux blonds foncés détachés encadraient son visage. Quelques mèches lui tombaient devant les yeux, et son souffle venait les soulever de temps à autre. Il s'approcha doucement et posa un léger baiser sur son front. Resta là quelques secondes, les yeux fermés, savourant les délicieuses effluves de son odeur. Une odeur qui lui donna envie de la serrer dans ses bras. De la toucher. De la rapprocher de lui. D'entrelacer leurs deux corps. Les unir pour n'en former plus qu'un.

Une multitude d'images de succédèrent rapidement dans son esprit. Des images de la nuit passée. L'espace d'un instant, il put presque ressentir à nouveau ces fourmillements de plaisir qui avaient parcouru sans interruption son corps tout entier pendant leur escapade amoureuse. Il se souvint du désir ardent qui s'était emparé de lui et avait pris le contrôle de ses mouvements à sa place. Ce même désir qu'il ressentait de plus en plus intensément à chaque fois que sa route croisait celle d'Astrid, et qu'il avait senti grandir en lui ces trois dernières années pour finalement être satisfait l'espace de quelques secondes. Quelques secondes seulement. Qui avaient fait place à un appétit encore plus intense, mais que le viking savait désormais comment satisfaire.

Astrid remua dans son sommeil, ce qui tira Harold de ses agréables souvenirs. Il revint à la réalité et se détacha de la jeune femme, entraînant au passage quelques-uns de ses cheveux qui restèrent collés à ses lèvres avant de s'en détacher pour reprendre leur place sur son front. Il se redressa et s'écarta du lit. Rassembla ses vêtements éparpillés au sol et s'habilla en silence. Enfila sa chaussure droite et mit sa jambe de bois. Puis sortit discrètement pour aller retrouver son dragon.

En le voyant arriver, le Furie Nocturne accourut vers lui et lui lécha affectueusement les joues. Harold lui caressa la tête et grimpa sur son dos. Puis ils s'envolèrent vers le ciel éclairé par les premières lueurs de l'aube.

Les cheveux au vent et l'esprit rêveur, Harold était focalisé sur l'image d'Astrid endormie, qui s'imposait à lui comme un voile devant ses yeux.

Il l'aimait tellement. Mais, pour la première fois, il avait aussi l'impression de l'aimer… différemment.

Cette nuit, il avait compris ce que son père avait une fois appelé « l'amour des adultes ». Et ça n'avait rien à voir avec ses tout premiers sentiments pour elle. C'était beaucoup plus fort.

_Cet amour-là ne se ressent pas seulement_, pensa-t-il._ Il se fait_.


	5. Underwater

_**Et un oneshot de plus ! J'ai fait l'effort d'en faire un plus long, et je pense avoir réussi à cerner vos attentes ^^ Il m'a été inspiré par la chanson **_**Underwater_ de Mika (d'où le titre), mais vous comprendrez mieux à la fin. (Je ne sais pas trop si on peut pour autant parler de songfic...)_**

**_Harold et Astrid sont plus agés, environ 18-19 ans (comme dans le précédent oneshot), parce que ça m'autorise plus de choses que s'ils étaient encore au stade de l'adolescence ^^_**

_**Petit message à l'intention de jj : oui, je lis tous tes commentaires et je les prends en compte. Je t'en remercie et espère au passage que ce oneshot te plaira :)**_

* * *

**Underwater**

Dissimulé derrière un buisson, il suivit du regard les taches colorées que formaient ses vêtements éparpillés sur le sol. Ils constituaient une sorte de chemin, et il pouvait l'imaginer les retirer progressivement puis les laisser tomber un par un. Ses bottes. Sa jupe. Son pantalon. Son haut. Ses sous-vêtements.

Elle lui tournait le dos. Elle ne savait pas qu'il était là. Qu'il l'observait.

Sa peau blanche éclairée par le soleil l'éblouissait presque, comme si la lumière provenait de son corps lui-même. Il détailla ses formes parfaites, de ses épaules étroites au creux de sa taille, de la courbe de ses hanches à celle de ses cuisses. Sa colonne vertébrale formait une ligne discrète divisant son dos en deux et prolongée par la séparation entre ses jambes. Même de là où il était, il pouvait deviner la douceur incomparable de chacune de ces parcelles de son corps. Il avait envie d'y poser ses mains pour l'appréhender. Il voulait toucher cette perfection.

Astrid leva les bras et porta ses mains à ses cheveux. Les détacha et les secoua brièvement pour défaire sa tresse. Une cascade dorée lui recouvrit les épaules.

Elle était si belle.

Elle bascula sa tête en arrière, comme pour apprécier la lumière du soleil qui l'enveloppait de ses rayons chaleureux. Puis elle s'avança doucement vers le bord du lac. Y trempa un pied. Puis l'autre.

L'eau ne devait pas être très chaude. Même si les vikings ne craignaient pas le froid, ils ne se baignaient que très rarement – uniquement durant la belle saison, et dans les endroits les plus exposés à la chaleur du soleil. Ce lac faisait d'ailleurs partie des lieux les plus propices aux baignades, et ses eaux pourtant glacées se comptaient parmi les plus chaudes de tous les points d'eau de l'île. C'était Harold qui l'avait découvert, par hasard, lors d'une promenade en forêt avec son dragon. Il y avait conduit Astrid une ou deux fois par la suite, et c'était devenu un de ses repères favoris de l'île. Une petite cascade – pas plus de trois mètres de haut – se déversait dans un petit étang peu profond entouré d'arbres et de buissons. Il était perdu au beau milieu de la forêt, ce qui en faisait un endroit plutôt bien caché. En fait, Harold n'était même pas certain que son existence fût connue de quelqu'un d'autre qu'eux deux.

Astrid fit un pas de plus en avant ; l'eau lui arrivait désormais juste sous les genoux. Elle se baissa et trempa ses mains dans l'eau avant de venir l'appliquer sur ses jambes. Elle répéta l'opération deux fois, puis avança encore pour être immergée jusqu'au haut des cuisses. Puis elle se mouilla progressivement les bras et le haut du corps.

Harold la fixait, observant chacun de ses mouvements, et se surprit à imaginer que c'était lui qui lui étalait l'eau sur le corps. Qu'il passait partout, comme s'il cherchait à en humidifier les moindres recoins. Cette pensée fut accompagnée d'une réaction physique involontaire, et son corps s'emplit d'une vague de désir qui éveilla en lui une envie qu'il connaissait bien. Il songea à la contenir, mais le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui était trop tentant. Le jeune homme se laissa alors aller à des pensées indécentes, ne remarquant pas qu'il n'était pas seul. Perdu dans un flot de désir qui le submergeait de toutes parts, il ne vit pas tout de suite la tête du dragon Vipère qui s'était approché de lui en sentant sa présence. Il ferma momentanément les yeux, et quand il les rouvrit, il se retrouva presque nez à nez avec Tempête, la dragonne d'Astrid.

Il sursauta et laissa échapper un cri. Tomba en arrière et se releva précipitamment en extirpant sa main de là où elle se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant. Simultanément, Astrid cria elle aussi et se retourna brusquement, posant le pied sur une pierre instable du fond du lac qui la fit glisser et basculer en arrière. Elle se retrouva totalement immergée dans l'eau glacée pendant quelques secondes, avant de remonter pour ne laisser dépasser que sa tête de la surface de l'eau. Elle toussa et dégagea les cheveux mouillés qui lui masquait la vue d'un geste de la main, puis adressa un regard inquisiteur en direction de Tempête. Cette dernière avait la tête baissée, et semblait regarder quelque chose – ou plutôt quelqu'un – qui se trouvait derrière un buisson.

« Qui est là ? » demanda Astrid, méfiante.

Caché derrière ses branchages, Harold se trouvait ridicule. Il resta pétrifié, ne sachant pas comment réagir.

« Je vous ai entendu crier ! reprit Astrid. Montrez-vous ou ma dragonne se chargera de vous faire sortir de votre cachette ! »

Tempête regarda sa maîtresse, puis se baissa et donna un violent coup de tête à l'individu recroquevillé derrière le buisson, qui roula au sol et arriva dans le champ de vision d'Astrid.

« Harold ? »

L'intéressé se releva et épousseta ses vêtements.

« Tu m'as fait peur, imbécile ! Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ?

- Désolé. Oui… Enfin non, je… je viens d'arriver, avec Krokmou, et je t'ai vue et…

- Harold, ça fait combien de temps que tu m'observes ? »

Elle le toisa à mi-hauteur, haussa un sourcil, puis lui fit son regard je-ne-suis-pas-dupe-tu-sais. Le viking mal à l'aise tira sur sa tunique et capitula.

« Je… Oui bon, d'accord, ça fait déjà un petit moment.

- Et tu ne pouvais pas te manifester ?

- J'étais… J'allais le faire, et puis Tempête m'a surpris. J'ai eu peur, j'ai crié, et… voilà. »

Un sourire amusé se dessina sur le visage d'Astrid. Elle regarda Harold de haut en bas, et dit :

« Bon, eh bien maintenant c'est mon tour. »

Le viking fronça les sourcils. Qu'avait-elle l'intention de faire ?

« Il n'y a pas de raison pour que je sois la seule nue dans l'histoire. » continua-t-elle.

Puis elle le fixa et ordonna :

« Déshabille-toi.

- Hein ? Mais Astrid, je…

- Dis-donc monsieur je-me-rince-l'œil-en-cachette, le coupa-t-elle, je te signale que moi aussi j'aimerais profiter du spectacle. »

Harold soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Puis, sous le regard moqueur de la jeune femme toujours immergée dans l'eau jusqu'au cou, il commença à retirer ses vêtements. Il enleva son haut en premier, et le laissa tomber par terre, à côté de celui d'Astrid. Une légère brise soufflait et vint caresser la peau de son torse. L'air était assez frais, mais le soleil parvenait à le réchauffer suffisamment pour l'empêcher de frissonner. Il s'apprêta à s'attaquer à son pantalon, mais suspendit son geste et tourna son regard vers Astrid.

« OK, mais alors c'est donnant-donnant. » dit-il.

La viking sourit et avança lentement vers un point moins profond du lac. Harold observa la surface de l'eau descendre progressivement, dévoilant petit à petit le corps de la jeune femme. Il ressentit à nouveau une vague de chaleur se diffuser en lui. Il enleva sa botte droite et s'assit par terre pour pouvoir retirer sa jambe artificielle. Astrid fit un autre pas en avant. Il se débarrassa tant bien que mal de son pantalon, laissant apparaître sa jambe amputée juste sous le genou. La jeune femme fixa le moignon et déglutit nerveusement. Se força à regarder Harold dans les yeux, troublée par la vision de sa blessure. Elle l'avait déjà vue plusieurs fois pourtant, mais elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne s'y ferait jamais. Elle se demandait souvent si cela lui faisait mal, parce qu'elle savait bien que si c'était le cas il ne le montrerait pas.

Harold termina le travail en retirant son dernier vêtement. Astrid émergea totalement de l'étang. L'air caressa sa peau mouillée. Elle frissonna. Le couple se regarda silencieusement durant quelques secondes, puis Harold écarta ses bras et ses jambes, dévoilant son corps à Astrid.

« C'est bon, on est quittes maintenant ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle laissa courir son regard sur lui, sourit et répondit :

« Oui. Tu viens te baigner avec moi ?

- Volontiers. Mais je vais avoir besoin de ton aide. »

Il leva sa jambe gauche et désigna son moignon du regard. Astrid se força à ne pas le regarder, et s'approcha d'Harold. Elle se baissa et passa un bras autour de ses épaules, plaçant l'autre sous son genou droit. Le viking attrapa son cou, puis elle le souleva sans trop de difficultés ; il n'était pas beaucoup plus lourd qu'elle et elle était plutôt musclée. Harold enfouit sa tête dans le cou d'Astrid et embrassa sa peau humide. Ses cheveux vinrent lui chatouiller la joue.

La jeune femme commença à s'enfoncer dans l'eau, qui lui parut presque plus chaude que l'air. Harold embrassa une nouvelle fois son cou, et vînt cette fois-ci mêler discrètement sa langue à sa caresse. Astrid s'arrêta et ferma les yeux. Elle adorait quand il faisait ça, et il le savait. Elle ne voulait pas le stopper, mais elle n'aurait bientôt plus assez de forces pour continuer à le porter.

« Harold… » murmura-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, il intensifia la caresse de ses lèvres sur sa peau.

« Harold, reprit-elle, je dois te lâcher, je peux plus te porter. »

Il ne l'écoutait pas. Il commença à caresser sa nuque avec une de ses mains, puis déposa plusieurs petits baisers successifs sur sa peau, descendant de son cou vers sa poitrine. Astrid sentait simultanément les muscles de ses bras se raidir et les autres se détendre. Elle ne tenait plus. Elle parvint à faire quelques pas de plus dans l'eau et se baissa pour y plonger Harold, qui lâcha un petit cri quand il sentit le liquide froid entrer brusquement en contact avec lui. Il relâcha sa prise sur le cou d'Astrid et se détacha d'elle, puis nagea un peu pour se réchauffer. Il avait plus de mal à se mouvoir dans l'eau depuis qu'il avait perdu une partie de sa jambe, mais il s'y était habitué et parvenait à ne pas couler. Astrid le suivit, et ils se rapprochèrent de la petite cascade. Les eaux étaient plus agitées à cet endroit de l'étang, et formaient des bulles qui en troublaient la transparence.

Harold prit sa respiration et immergea sa tête. Le froid bloqua son esprit durant quelques secondes, puis le viking s'habitua à la température de l'eau et retrouva progressivement l'usage de ses sens. Il ouvrit les paupières et regarda autour de lui. Il voyait flou, mais parvint tout de même à distinguer Astrid, dont les jambes ne constituaient que deux taches allongées couleur chair. Il nagea vers elle et lui saisit les cuisses.

Astrid sentit qu'il lui agrippait les jambes. Elle manqua de perdre l'équilibre, mais parvint à rester debout. L'eau lui arrivait juste sous la poitrine, et l'écume formée par la cascade venait lui chatouiller les seins. Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'Harold était en train de faire, à cause des courants d'eau qui se mélangeaient à ses caresses. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle le sente. Une sorte d'électrochoc qui diffusa en elle des fourmillements de plaisir. Instinctivement, elle ferma les yeux. Il avait visiblement décidé de la rendre folle. Et ça n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Au bout de quelques secondes, rappelé à l'ordre par les besoins de son corps, Harold dut remonter à la surface pour respirer. Il inspira une grande bouffée d'air frais. Astrid le regardait en souriant.

« Tu sais que je t'aime toi ? » dit-elle en l'attirant à elle.

Il sourit et l'entoura de ses bras. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. Ses beaux yeux vert émeraude qui s'animèrent d'une lueur… de désir. Il plaça une main derrière la tête d'Astrid et attira son visage vers le sien pour l'embrasser. Il appuya d'abord gentiment sa bouche contre la sienne, puis lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Elle lui rendit son baiser et lui agrippa la nuque, puis entoura sa taille avec ses jambes pour l'attirer contre elle. Harold descendit ses mains le long de son dos et les plaça au niveau de ses hanches, plaquant son bas-ventre contre le sien. Leurs lèvres toujours collées, il commença à entrouvrirent les siennes progressivement pour permettre à leurs langues d'entrer en contact. Astrid suivit le mouvement. Elle était littéralement suspendue à lui, et même si l'eau allégeait considérablement son poids Harold avait du mal à rester debout, du fait que seul son pied droit reposait sur le fond de l'étang. Déséquilibré, il se sentit basculer vers l'avant. Mais il ne fit rien pour se retenir. Il ne voulait pas se détacher d'Astrid. Les deux corps enlacés passèrent donc simultanément sous la surface de l'eau, continuant de se caresser comme si de rien n'était.

Mais désormais, le temps était compté. Ils étaient tous les deux conscients qu'ils ne pourraient pas tenir longtemps comme ça, mais cela ne fit que motiver leurs ardeurs. Leurs deux corps en extase libéraient une telle chaleur que même la fraîcheur glacée de l'eau ne parvenait pas à les refroidir. Ils n'entendaient rien d'autre que les battements de leurs cœurs respectifs qui accéléraient.

Les secondes semblaient des minutes, et les minutes des heures. Ils avaient presque l'impression de pouvoir respirer sous l'eau. Le désir avait fait son chemin en eux, et arrivait à son apogée. Ils sentirent toutefois que l'air venait à leur manquer. Ils allaient devoir remonter à la surface.

Les poumons vides et la tête tournante, ils repoussèrent leurs limites et allèrent jusqu'au bout de leur désir.

Et c'est ainsi que, au bord de la noyade, Astrid put sentir Harold en elle. Une dernière pensée lui traversa l'esprit.

_C'est encore mieux sous l'eau._

Puis, dans un dernier sursaut de vie, elle poussa des deux pieds le fond de l'étang de toutes ses forces, entraînant avec elle Harold vers la surface.

* * *

« All I need is the love you breathe. Put your lips on me and I can live underwater. »

Mika, _Underwater_

* * *

**_Et n'oubliez pas de laisser une review avant de partir ^^_**


	6. Froide

_**Ce oneshot est un peu particulier... C'est en fait une traduction du drabble de**_** RebelGirl13 _(que je remercie au passage pour m'avoir autorisée à le publier)_**_****__, d_ont le titre original est **Cold**_**. Je vous invite d'ailleurs à aller le lire si vous comprenez l'anglais.**_

_**Il se détache peut-être un peu de mes autres oneshots (vous vous en rendrez vite compte), mais il concerne quand même la relation entre Harold et Astrid. Et j**__**e tenais à le publier en français parce que je l'ai tout simplement adoré. **_

_**Mais je vous laisse le lire pour vous faire votre propre opinion... que vous pourrez au passage me faire partager dans vos reviews :)**_

* * *

**Froide**

Elle ne voulait pas bouger. Elle était gelée, mais rester sous les couvertures semblait être un choix bien plus chaud que quitter son lit et sortir. Mais elle se leva quand même.

Et sa chambre était tellement froide…

Tempête et elle étaient dehors avant tout le monde, comme à leur habitude. Elles volaient à travers les nuages et tournoyaient dans le ciel avant même que les autres aient ouvert les yeux.

Et l'air était tellement froid…

C'était de la faute d'Astrid. Elle le savait. Elle avait dit à Tempête d'atterrir, et s'était éloignée d'elle. Elle n'avait pas remarqué l'avalanche qui se ruait vers elle, jusqu'à qu'elle y soit emportée. Elle ne sentait rien d'autre que la neige.

Et la neige était tellement froide…

* * *

Harold pressentit l'avalanche avant de la voir, l'entendre ou même la sentir. Il avait deviné que quelque chose n'allait pas, et s'était tiré du lit en cherchant l'origine de son inquiétude. Krokmou et lui avait survolé tout Berk avant d'aller au Mont Misère, où l'avalanche avait manifestement eu lieu. Où Tempête gémissait et creusait la neige comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Harold se précipita pour la rejoindre, suivi par Krokmou. Il creusa la neige comme si le froid ne l'atteignait pas, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sentît plus ses mains. Il n'avait cessé de l'appeler, mais il n'avait pas eu de réponse.

Il était parfaitement conscient que d'autres vikings et dragons autour de lui creusaient et recherchaient Astrid, mais il s'en fichait. Tout ce qui l'importait était qu'elle était blessée, et qu'il devait la sauver.

Au bout d'un moment, il trouva une main. Cette main était rattachée à un poignet, lui-même rattaché à un bras, lui-même rattaché à un corps. Celui d'Astrid.

Il la libéra. Elle était couverte de neige, et son visage en avait pris la couleur. Ses yeux étaient fermés, et peu importe le nombre de fois où il prononça son nom ou mouilla son visage de ses larmes, ils ne s'ouvrirent pas. Harold prit sa main dans la sienne.

Et sa peau était tellement froide…

Personne n'osa l'approcher le jour où ils brûlèrent son corps. Ça paraissait tellement cruel. Elle avait été détruite par le froid, et maintenant elle l'était par la chaleur. Cela lui était égal que les villageois qui l'observaient de loin l'aient vu pleurer. Il laissait ses larmes couler, et Tempête et Krokmou la pleurait aussi.

Avant d'enflammer le canoë et de l'envoyer en mer, il se pencha. Une dernière fois, il l'embrassa.

Et ses lèvres étaient toujours froides.

* * *

**_Thanks again to _Rebelgirl13_, without whom this _****_very _****_beautiful (and sad) drabble would've never been written._**


	7. Pose tes mains sur moi

_**Je suis de retour, avec un oneshot en prime ! Dans celui-ci, Harold et Astrid sont agés d'environ 16 ans. En espérant qu'il vous plaira...**_

_**Pour ceux qui auraient remarqué que j'ai changé l'image de couverture de ma fic et se demanderaient ce que ça représente, c'est écrit "Astrid" en alphabet viking.**_

_**Bonne lecture :)**_

* * *

**Pose tes mains sur moi**

Je regarde l'étendue bleue de l'océan. Miroir déformant du ciel, il reflète les teintes orangées du soleil couchant. Perchée sur le pont supérieur du ferry, je suis le centre de ce cercle que forme l'horizon autour de moi. Le vent souffle si fort qu'il m'empêche de respirer. Je me penche au-dessus de la balustrade. Ferme les yeux. Et imagine que je tombe. Que le vent n'est en fait que l'air que je fends à toute vitesse dans ma chute. Je suis seule. Je suis bien.

Les derniers rayons du soleil filtrent à travers les nuages. Des raies de lumière tombent sur l'océan et semblent former une passerelle entre la terre et le ciel. Je fixe l'horizon. Cette musique résonne dans ma tête. Je l'écoute. Elle me transporte là où je suis déjà. Un sourire rêveur se dessine sur mon visage. Je peux presque apercevoir un Furie Nocturne surgir de derrière les nuages, deux adolescents sur son dos. Mon esprit s'égare. J'oscille entre deux mondes. C'est agréable.

Les dernières notes de _Romantic_ _Flight_ retentissent dans ma tête. Je cligne des yeux. Il va faire nuit. Je commence à avoir froid. Il faut que je retourne à l'intérieur. Je promène un dernier regard autour de moi, puis retourne à ma cabine. Attrape un cahier de brouillon, un crayon et une gomme, et m'installe confortablement dans mon lit.

Et je commence à écrire…

* * *

« Allez ma grande, on y va ! »

Tempête ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et décolla. Nous nous élevâmes au-dessus du village, profitant du timide soleil matinal. Ce jour-là, j'avais prévu d'essayer quelques nouvelles acrobaties avec ma dragonne. Elle m'avait maintenant totalement adoptée, et nous entretenions une relation amicale et fidèle. Tout comme la plupart des vikings avec leur dragon, en fait, et ce depuis que ces créatures vivaient en paix avec nous. Depuis qu'Harold nous avait tous ouvert les yeux, environ un an auparavant. Et malgré les quelques désagréments que causait cette cohabitation, nous étions tous heureux de vivre en communauté.

Je commençai par effectuer quelques loopings, que je maîtrisais depuis peu. Le vent sifflait de plus en plus fort à mes oreilles à mesure que nous accélérions, et l'air frais du matin se faufilait à travers mes vêtements pour venir me chatouiller la peau. Tempête s'éloigna du village et prit de l'altitude. Tandis que nous passions petit à petit par-dessus les différentes couches de nuages, je réfléchissais. Je mourais d'envie de tenter la figure favorite d'Harold, mais je craignais de ne pas être au point. Se laisser tomber dans le vide sans son dragon et attendre qu'il vînt nous rattraper demandait énormément de confiance et de maîtrise. Mais ma dragonne et moi étions devenues suffisamment proches, estimai-je, et j'avais plusieurs fois constaté qu'elle parvenait à anticiper mes actes, tout comme j'anticipais les siens. Oui, même si c'était risqué, j'avais envie d'essayer. J'allais essayer. Cette figure restait dangereuse de toute manière, même avec la plus grande symbiose entre le dragon et son maître, alors cela ne servait pas à grand-chose d'attendre.

Ma décision prise, j'intimai à ma Vipère de continuer à prendre de l'altitude. Une fois arrivées suffisamment haut, je la maintins en vol stationnaire. Mon cœur s'emballait malgré moi.

« OK, Tempête, tout va bien. Tu vas m'écouter attentivement. »

Elle hocha la tête et la tourna vers moi, l'oreille attentive. Je continuai :

« Je vais me laisser tomber seule, et tu ne me rattraperas qu'au dernier moment, d'accord ? »

Elle remua la tête.

« Tu te souviens ? Je t'en ai parlé l'autre jour. »

Elle semblait m'avoir comprise. J'avais confiance en elle. Je savais qu'elle me rattraperait quoi qu'il arrive. Mais je sentais tout de même mes mains devenir moites et ma respiration accélérer. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, je me mis debout sur sa selle.

« Prête ? » hurlai-je.

Pour toute réponse, Tempête se cabra et m'envoya dans les airs. Sur le coup, je fermai les yeux. Mon corps fut d'abord propulsé vers le haut, puis la gravité le rappela à l'ordre, et je me sentis retomber vers le sol. Vite. Très vite. Je ne savais plus dans quel sens j'étais, ne faisais plus la différence entre ciel et terre, entre haut et bas. J'étais complètement désorientée, et ne pouvais rien faire d'autre qu'attendre et espérer que ma dragonne m'ait suivie. Je me décidai tout de même à soulever les paupières. Je fus d'abord rassurée en constatant que Tempête volait juste à côté de moi. Puis j'eus la mauvaise idée de regarder en bas. Enfin, vers le bas. Parce que le sol était invisible. Totalement masqué par les nuages. Une vague de panique me gagna.

_Comment est-ce qu'elle va faire pour savoir quand me rattraper ? _pensai-je.

Je traversais la brume, espérant à chaque seconde de voir réapparaître la terre en-dessous de moi. Mais les nuages étaient toujours là. Je regardai ma dragonne, et l'affolement me gagna pour de bon : elle bougeait nerveusement ses yeux, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose du regard.

_Le sol. Elle ne voit pas le sol non plus._

Je tournai la tête pour apercevoir une zébrure noire juste en face de moi. _Une branche_. Je fermai mes yeux et attendis de la sentir me griffer le visage. Mais elle s'accrocha à mes épaules. Je me sentis tirée vers le haut. Quelque chose m'avait agrippé les épaules. J'osai ouvrir un œil, et constatai avec soulagement que Tempête avait bien fait son travail. Elle m'avait rattrapée à quelques centimètres de la cime des arbres. A quelques centimètres de leurs branches pointues orientées droit sur moi. Elle me tenait à l'envers, et je pouvais distinguer l'arbre s'éloigner de moi et disparaître petit à petit dans la brume. Je poussai un long soupir de soulagement. Nous avions réussi.

Ma dragonne commença à progressivement reprendre de l'altitude. Soudain, elle battit des ailes beaucoup plus violemment qu'auparavant, et je sentis son corps s'incliner à la verticale. Je compris qu'elle essayait d'éviter un autre arbre quand j'en sentis les branches me déchirer le dos. Mon corps s'enfonça dans la masse piquante de bois qui m'entaillait douloureusement la peau. Ma tête heurta une branche plus épaisse que les autres.

_Le tronc_.

Ce fut ma dernière pensée avant de perdre connaissance.

ooo

Je poussai nerveusement la lourde porte en bois de la maison de Gothi, l'ancienne du village. Elle s'ouvrit avec un grincement qui alerta la vieille dame. Cette dernière leva les yeux de sa marmite fumante tout en continuant à en remuer le contenu, et me regarda. Je me raclai la gorge.

« Je… Gueulfor m'a dit qu'Astrid était toujours ici. »

Gothi hocha la tête et me désigna du regard la porte qui se trouvait derrière elle. Je m'approchai timidement, et elle se replongea dans ses volutes de fumée. Je supposai que cela signifiait que j'avais le droit d'entrer. Je poussai d'une main la porte, qui s'ouvrit silencieusement, pénétrai dans la petite pièce et la refermai derrière moi. Inspirai longuement. Expirai.

Astrid était allongée dans un lit, dissimulée sous des couvertures tirées jusqu'à son menton. Seule sa tête en dépassait, ses cheveux blonds détachés tombant de chaque côté. Son visage affichait une expression neutre. Elle semblait endormie. J'observai sa poitrine se soulever à travers les couvertures au rythme de sa respiration, et me sentis soulagé. Elle était en vie. Je m'approchai d'elle et déplaçai un petit tabouret pour venir le placer juste à côté du lit, puis m'assis et regardai autour de moi.

Seules deux bougies, placées de chaque côté du lit, servaient d'éclairage à la pièce. Leur faible lumière projetait sur les murs des lueurs orangées irrégulières, conférant à l'atmosphère ambiante une certaine intimité.

Je portai mon regard sur Astrid. Je mourais d'envie de la réveiller. J'avais besoin de voir ses yeux. D'y sentir sa présence. Je voulais qu'elle me parle. Mais je n'étais pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Elle était blessée et avait sûrement besoin de repos. Peut-être n'avait-elle-même pas la force de se réveiller.

Je me souvins de son état quand sa dragonne nous l'avait ramenée. Elle était inconsciente ; son dos était profondément entaillé et ses blessures saignaient abondamment. Elle avait dû faire une mauvaise chute, ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là, en faisant ses habituelles acrobaties aériennes avec Tempête. Ça n'était pas la première fois qu'elle revenait avec des blessures, mais elle n'en avait encore jamais eu d'aussi importantes. Pas au point de la retrouver inconsciente et baignant dans son propre sang. Je connaissais son caractère un peu intrépide, et savais que sa témérité prenait souvent le dessus sur sa prudence. Surtout quand il s'agissait de faire des acrobaties avec sa Vipère. Mais elle n'était jamais revenue dans un état pareil.

L'ancienne l'avait aussitôt prise en charge et l'avait conduite chez elle, avec l'aide de Gueulfor et d'un autre villageois. Elle avait refusé tout autre visiteur que les parents d'Astrid, et j'étais resté au moins trois heures à tourner en rond à proximité de la maison de Gothi, mourant d'inquiétude pour elle.

Je fixai l'entaille qui parcourait sa joue gauche. Soulevai lentement ma main et l'effleurai du bout des doigts. Comme s'ils avaient eu le pouvoir de la faire cicatriser. Je suspendis mon geste, puis caressai sa joue de ma main. Ecartai une mèche de ses cheveux et la plaçai derrière son oreille.

« Réveille-toi… » murmurai-je sur un ton presque plaintif.

Pas de réaction. Je regardai ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes. Me surpris à vouloir y poser les miennes. Lui insuffler un souffle de vie. Je clignai des yeux. Me demandai combien de temps allait-elle encore rester là à dormir. Soupirai. Je soulevai un coin de la couverture et extirpai son bras, puis le reposai délicatement sur le lit, constatant au passage son épaule dénudée. Un drôle de sentiment surgit en moi quand je réalisai qu'elle était nue sous ces couvertures, quelque chose à mi-chemin entre la gêne et… la satisfaction.

Astrid remua et me tira de mes pensées. Je regardai ses paupières avec espoir, espérant de tout mon cœur de les voir se soulever. Je pris sa main. Elle était chaude. Je cru un instant sentir ses doigts serrer les miens.

Mais elle ne se réveilla pas.

Je m'approchai un déposai un léger baiser sur sa joue, au niveau de sa balafre. Sa peau était chaude. Je sentis la petite croûte qui s'y était formé me chatouiller les lèvres. Je les pressai contre sa blessure et fermai les yeux. Inspirai longuement, m'imprégnant de son odeur. Restai là quelques secondes, puis me détachai d'elle. Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit et Gothi apparut dans la pièce. Je me reculai vivement et lâchai la main d'Astrid. Me recroquevillai sur mon tabouret et me raclai nerveusement la gorge. L'ancienne apportait un récipient rempli d'un liquide fumant et un linge blanc. Elle désigna Astrid et mima le fait de tremper le linge dans le liquide et de frotter. Elle posa les deux objets sur le rebord du lit, puis montra ensuite son dos. Je compris. Elle devait désinfecter les plaies d'Astrid.

Je m'apprêtai à me lever et à partir pour la laisser faire son travail, mais elle s'approcha et me pointa du doigt. En réponse au regard inquisiteur que je lui lançai, elle montra à nouveau le linge, puis haussa les épaules dans une expression interrogatrice.

_Est-ce que tu as envie de le faire toi-même ?_ tentait-elle de me demander.

Je regardai tour à tour Astrid, l'ancienne et le linge, et finis par acquiescer. Si elle me proposait de m'en occuper, c'était que ça n'était pas compliqué à faire, et que je ne risquais pas de faire mal à Astrid. Gothi hocha la tête et sortit.

J'attendis quelques secondes, immobile. Considérai avec attention le tissu blanc plié et le liquide qui ressemblait à de l'eau légèrement teintée. Puis déviai mon attention sur Astrid. Une pensée me traversa l'esprit.

_Comment je vais faire pour atteindre son dos sans la réveiller ?_

Je n'eus pas besoin de chercher de réponse à cette question, car je la vis remuer doucement les paupières, avant d'entrouvrir les yeux. Elle me regarda, et sembla lentement réaliser ma présence. Je lui souris.

« Harold. » murmura-t-elle en me souriant en retour.

ooo

La première chose que je vis en ouvrant les yeux fut une tache floue de couleur sombre – un mélange entre du brun et du vert foncé – sur un fond légèrement plus clair. J'attendis que ma vue se précise, et pus apercevoir deux yeux verts posés sur moi. Puis un sourire. Je clignai des yeux, et murmurai :

« Harold. »

Je lui rendis son sourire. La peau de ma joue gauche se tendit douloureusement. Je commençais petit à petit à reprendre conscience de mon corps, et une douleur lancinante fit son apparition le long de mon dos. Elle était similaire à celle que je ressentais au niveau de ma joue, mais elle semblait plus étendue. Et surtout plus intense. Harold approcha son tabouret du lit et se pencha vers moi.

« Astrid, si tu savais, tu m'as fait tellement peur… Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

- Je… c'était juste un accident, murmurai-je faiblement. J'ai tenté un truc, avec Tempête, et… ça a mal tourné.

- T'es complètement folle, tu le sais ça ? Je ne sais pas ce que tu as voulu faire, mais ça t'as mise dans un sale état, crois-moi. Tu es revenue avec le dos plein de sang, et… »

Sa voix se brisa. Il déglutit nerveusement. Les souvenirs de ce qui c'était passé me revenaient doucement. La chute. Le brouillard. La branche. Tempête qui m'avait rattrapée juste à temps. Enfin c'était ce que j'avais cru. Parce qu'après il y avait eu l'arbre. Ses branches, son tronc. Puis plus rien. Et maintenant j'étais là, allongée dans un lit, mon corps enfoui sous une pile de couvertures. J'avais trop chaud. Je remuai doucement pour tenter de me redresser, mais mon dos se frotta contre la surface du lit et la douleur me stoppa. Je voulus au moins dégager les couvertures, mais me rendis compte que j'étais complètement nue dessous. Je restai donc immobile. Harold se racla la gorge et demanda :

« Ça va ?

- Oui, je vais bien, tentai-je de le rassurer. Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter. »

Il me gratifia d'un pauvre sourire pas convaincu du tout, et me regarda avec pitié.

« Oh, Harold, je t'en prie, ne commence pas à me plaindre comme ça, repris-je. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je me blesse, et ça n'est pas si grave.

- Tu étais inconsciente.

- J'ai juste reçu un arbre en pleine figure, alors oui, je suis tombée dans les pommes, mais maintenant je suis là, réveillée, et je vais bien !

- Tu es vraiment sûre que ça va ?

- Je peux toujours m'énerver contre toi pour te le prouver.

- Non, non, c'est bon, ne gaspille pas ton énergie. »

Je soupirai et levai les yeux au ciel. En vérité, je n'étais pas certaine d'avoir la force de m'énerver. Mais je devais le rassurer, il avait l'air tellement inquiet… J'étais touchée de voir qu'il était autant préoccupé par mon état, mais il dramatisait tellement la situation… A l'écouter, on avait l'impression que j'avais frôlé la mort.

Je lui souris. Il me regarda. Je lus dans ses yeux qu'il n'était toujours pas rassuré. Je lui pris la main. Il se laissa faire. Je passai doucement mes doigts sur sa peau. Il fixa nos mains entremêlées, puis se leva et vint s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit. De son autre main, il effleura ma joue gauche.

« J'étais vraiment inquiet, tu sais. » me dit-il.

_Oh non_, pensai-je, _il ne va pas recommencer._

« Gothi ne m'a pas autorisé à te voir tout de suite, mais je suis venu dès que j'ai pu. J'ai cru que j'allais… »

Je le fis taire en attrapant sa nuque pour attirer son visage contre le mien, et l'embrassai. Il sembla protester, et tenta de se détacher de moi pour finir sa phrase, mais je maintins la pression de ma main sur sa nuque. Il finit par céder, et abandonna toute résistance. Ses lèvres se firent molles sur les miennes. Il pensait certainement que j'allais le lâcher. Mais je n'en fis rien. Je restai quelques secondes immobile, puis appuyai plus intensément ma bouche contre la sienne. Entrouvris doucement mes lèvres. Il ne réagit pas. Je forçai ses lèvres à s'écarter pour laisser passer ma langue. Il se décida enfin à me rendre mon baiser. Je le sentis se rapprocher. Le bois du lit craqua quand il vint se positionner juste au-dessus de moi. J'entrouvris furtivement les yeux, et constatai qu'il avait placé ses genoux de chaque côté de mes jambes. Je parvins à me redresser sans me faire trop mal, afin de lui permettre de s'asseoir sur moi. Maintenant la couverture sur ma poitrine d'une main, je me servis de l'autre pour plaquer Harold contre moi. Il passa une main dans mes cheveux, intensifiant son baiser.

J'étais en train de totalement perdre le contrôle de la situation. Nous avions déjà partagé des moments comme celui-là, et pourtant, j'avais à chaque fois l'impression de redécouvrir de nouvelles sensations. Une sorte d'appétit était éveillé au fond de moi, et me poussait à aller de plus en plus loin. Harold parvenait toujours à répandre en moi cette caractéristique vague de chaleur. Et en ce moment encore plus fortement que les autres fois. J'avais déjà chaud à la base, emmitouflée dans toutes ces couvertures, et il n'était pas là pour arranger les choses.

L'esprit embrumé par la température, je songeai l'espace d'une seconde à laisser tomber la couverture. J'eus soudain l'impression que ma pudeur n'avait plus d'importance. Qu'au fond, ça m'était égal de lui dévoiler mon corps.

Mes pensées furent interrompues par Harold, qui acheva notre étreinte en me repoussant doucement. Je revins à moi, et me reculai et gardant les couvertures tirées devant moi. Il me serra dans ses bras. Je tressaillis et lâchai un petit cri de douleur. Il retira immédiatement ses mains de mes blessures dorsales.

« Oups ! Je suis désolé, j'ai pas fait attention. Excuse-moi. »

Il semblait tellement navré que je faillis en rire.

« C'est bon, Harold, arrête de faire comme si j'étais une chose fragile qu'il faut manipuler avec précaution.

- Mais je t'ai fait mal.

- Rien d'insupportable, ça m'a surpris, c'est tout.

- Je suis désolé. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel et l'attirait à moi. Il n'osa pas me rendre mon étreinte. Je me souris à moi-même. Il était incorrigible.

Je promenai distraitement un regard autour de moi, et aperçus deux objets posés au bord de mon lit. Ils devaient être là depuis le début, mais je n'y avais pas prêté attention.

« C'est pour quoi faire, l'eau et le tissu ? » demandai-je à Harold en me décollant de lui.

Il se retourna et sembla brusquement se souvenir de quelque chose.

« Ah, ça. C'est Gothi qui l'a apporté. C'est pour… je dois désinfecter tes plaies.

- Oh. Eh bien, vas-y. »

Il acquiesça et attrapa le récipient et le linge. Il se tourna vers moi et me considéra de haut en bas, semblant se demander comment il devait s'y prendre. En réponse à ses interrogations muettes, je m'avançai doucement dans le lit afin de lui laisser assez d'espace pour qu'il puisse se mettre derrière moi. Il se décala pour s'asseoir au bord du lit.

« Tu peux juste te tourner un peu ?

- Dans quel sens ? demandai-je naïvement.

- Comme ça. » répondit-il en posant ses mains sur mes hanches nues pour me diriger.

Je souris. C'était peut-être stupide, mais j'avais posé cette question uniquement en espérant qu'il fasse… ce qu'il venait de faire. J'avais envie de sentir ses mains sur ma peau. Sur ces endroits de mon corps où elles n'étaient encore jamais allées.

Je réunis mes cheveux d'un côté de mon visage pour dégager ma nuque et le haut de mon dos. J'entendis Harold tremper le linge dans l'eau et l'essorer, avant de venir le poser délicatement sur mes blessures. Le contact humide et tiède du drap me soulagea immédiatement.

« C'est pas trop chaud ? demanda-t-il.

- Non, c'est parfait, répondis-je.

- Préviens-moi si je te fais mal. »

Je hochai la tête. Il commença à tapoter doucement chaque parcelle de mon dos. Il semblait hésitant. Il y allait avec tellement de précaution qu'il ne risquait pas de me faire mal. Il s'arrêta pour humidifier à nouveau le linge, et continua sa tâche. Je me détendis et souris. Je pouvais presque sentir son regard appuyé qui devait être en train de se promener sur le bas de mon dos. C'était la première fois qu'il me voyait sans vêtements, et même si j'étais dissimulée sous des couvertures, je savais que cela ne le laissait pas indifférent. Etrangement, j'aimais savoir qu'il me regardait. Qu'il observait chaque centimètre carré de ma peau. Je me demandai s'il avait envie de la toucher.

_Arrête de te croire irrésistible_, pensai-je pour moi-même.

ooo

Son dos n'était vraiment pas beau à voir. Il était strié de multiples griffures recouvertes de croûtes, et les seuls endroits de sa peau qui avaient été épargnés étaient rouges et enflés. Ça avait l'air horriblement douloureux, et pourtant Astrid ne semblait pas si souffrante. Mais je savais qu'elle avait pris l'habitude de dissimuler ce qu'elle ressentait, en particulier la tristesse et la douleur.

Je trempai le linge dans l'eau encore chaude et commençai à l'appliquer sur ses écorchures.

« C'est pas trop chaud ? demandai-je.

- Non, c'est parfait, répondit-elle.

- Préviens-moi si je te fais mal. »

Elle hocha la tête. J'avais peur d'arracher des croûtes en frottant trop fort, et me contentai donc de presser légèrement le linge sur différents endroits de sa peau. Elle ne disait rien. Elle se contentait de rester immobile, ses bras repliés tenant les couvertures devant elle. Je m'arrêtai pour remouiller le linge, avant de le reposer sur sa peau. Je répétai l'opération plusieurs fois, si bien que mes gestes devinrent presque mécaniques. Mouiller. Essorer. Appliquer. Mouiller. Essorer. Appliquer.

Je finis par m'habituer aux zébrures rouges qui traversaient son dos. Parvins à les regarder comme si elles avaient toujours été là. Enfin, façon de parler, étant donné que c'était la première fois que je voyais son dos sans vêtements.

Je promenai mon regard sur son corps et me surpris à en fixer la partie inférieure. Elle s'élargissait au niveau de ses hanches, et s'arrondissait plus bas. A cet endroit, la peau était encore intacte. D'une blancheur dépourvue de toute griffure. Elle avait l'air tellement douce… Je me souvins du moment où j'avais posé mes mains sur ses hanches nues pour la faire pivoter. J'avais eu envie de les y laisser. J'avais en fait de plus en plus envie de contacts physiques avec elle. Nos petits baisers devenaient sérieusement insuffisants. Et même si je me retrouvais parfois perdu au milieu d'envies et de sensations totalement inconnues, je voulais toujours aller un peu plus loin. Je ne savais pas où tout ça allait me mener, mais je m'en fichais. Tout ce qui comptait était que j'étais bien avec elle.

Je commençais à avoir des fourmis dans mes jambes, du fait que mes cuisses étaient appuyées contre le dur rebord en bois du lit. Je posai donc momentanément le linge dans le récipient – qui n'était plus rempli qu'à moitié – et changeai de position. Astrid se tourna vers moi en sentant que j'avais arrêté de soigner ses plaies. Je repliai mon genou gauche et m'appuyai dessus, le posant malencontreusement sur les couvertures. Lorsque je laissai retomber le poids de mon corps, ma jambe – enfin ce qu'il en restait – entraîna involontairement la couverture, qui échappa des mains d'Astrid et glissa le long de son buste. Et, l'espace de quelques secondes, je me retrouvai face à ses seins nus.

ooo

J'entendis Harold poser le linge et se relever. Je me tournai vers lui, pensant qu'il avait terminé, mais il s'apprêta à se rasseoir. Il posa sa jambe repliée sur les couvertures, et son poids les entraîna au moment où il se rassit. Je sentis les draps me glisser des mains. Ils tombèrent devant moi. Mal à l'aise, je tournai mon regard vers Harold en remontant la couverture devant ma poitrine. Il avait les yeux fixés dessus. Son regard était indescriptible. Il avait presque l'air… fasciné.

ooo

Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais mon regard était comme bloqué. Irrésistiblement attiré. Astrid attrapa nerveusement la couverture et la remonta, masquant à nouveau son corps. Le charme fut brisé. Je clignai des yeux et secouai la tête, puis me raclai la gorge.

« Je… je suis désolé, j'ai pas fait exprès, m'excusai-je lamentablement.

- C'est bon, c'est pas grave, répondit-elle.

- Non, mais c'est… gênant. »

Je me relevai et pris la bassine et le linge.

« De toute façon, j'ai terminé. » dis-je en me dirigeant vers la sortie.

Mes mains tremblaient légèrement. Je me sentais bizarre. J'avais l'impression d'avoir violé son intimité. Mais, d'un autre côté, je ne pouvais oublier cette envie qui avait brusquement surgi en moi.

_Du désir._

L'espace de ces quelques secondes, j'avais réellement voulu… Je secouai la tête. Tout ça était encore nouveau pour moi. J'ignorais comment elle ressentait les choses de son côté. J'ignorais si tout ça était normal. Si j'avais… le droit.

ooo

Il se dirigea vers la porte. Je n'osai pas le retenir. Mais je n'avais pas envie qu'il parte. Pas maintenant. Je réalisai que le sentiment de gêne que j'avais d'abord ressenti était en fait… un peu « forcé ». Comme si parce qu'il était écrit que ces choses-là étaient de l'ordre de l'embarras, c'était ce que je devais ressentir en ce moment.

Alors que mon cœur me disait le contraire.

Tout au fond de moi, je savais que j'avais apprécié de le voir me dévorer ainsi du regard. Je m'étais sentie désirée. Je pouvais facilement deviner les pensées qui avaient dû lui traverser l'esprit, et étrangement, cela ne me dérangeait pas.

Au contraire.

Et j'aurais presque _aimé_ qu'il les mette à exécution.

* * *

**_Laissez-moi une review pour me donner votre avis et me faire part de vos envies pour les prochains oneshots :)_**


	8. Cet amour-là

_**Et me revoilà avec un autre oneshot ! J'ai finalement décidé de raconter leur première fois en détail, ce qui fait que l'action de cet OS se situe avant celle du quatrième (**_**Première fois**_**).**_

_**ATTENTION : je préfère le préciser, ce oneshot penche plutôt vers la fiction M, voire éventuellement Ma par moments. Je sais que les précédents débordent aussi parfois vers la fiction M, mais celui-ci contient vraiment des scènes destinées à un public... relativement averti. **__**Vous êtes prévenus.**_

**_Sur ce, bonne lecture :)_**

* * *

**Cet amour-là ne se ressent pas seulement. Il se fait.**

« Je sors.

- Tu vas où ?

- … Chez Harold.

- Je suppose que je ne t'attends pas avant demain matin ? »

Je souris à ma mère en guise de réponse et sortis. Le soleil était déjà passé sous la ligne d'horizon, et la luminosité déclinait rapidement. J'inspirai une bouffée d'air frais. Me surpris à sourire toute seule. J'étais heureuse.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs nuits que je rejoignais Harold dans son lit. La première fois, nous étions juste montés chez lui pour discuter après une balade à dos de dragon, et nous nous étions involontairement endormis. Puis nous avions tous les deux eu envie de recommencer. Et petit à petit, c'était devenu une habitude : nous nous retrouvions tous les soirs chez l'un ou l'autre et passions la nuit ensemble. Cela nous valait pas mal de regards et de remarques, notamment de la part nos parents, mais nous nous étions habitués à les ignorer. Les gens pouvaient bien s'imaginer ce qu'ils voulaient, ça nous était bien égal. Même si par moments les regards appuyés de ma mère sur mon ventre pour voir s'il avait grossi commençaient à sérieusement m'agacer, d'autant plus qu'Harold et moi n'avions pas encore franchi le pas et nous contentions simplement de dormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Nos petits câlins restaient habillés, même si mes envies me répétaient qu'ils n'allaient plus le rester très longtemps. Mais cela ne signifiait pas que j'allais tomber enceinte pour autant. Il existait suffisamment de choses que je m'étais surprise à nous imaginer faire sans nos vêtements qui ne risquaient pas d'engendrer une grossesse.

Mon éternel sourire pendu aux lèvres, j'arrivai chez Harold et entrai sans frapper. Son père était assis à la table, en train de griffonner sur un morceau de papier. Il leva les yeux vers moi, et un sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

« Tiens, Astrid ! Comment ça va ?

- Bien, et vous ? répondis-je dans un sourire que je voulais naturel.

- Bien, bien. Harold n'est pas encore là, mais il ne devrait plus tarder, me dit-il.

- Ah…

- Mais tu peux monter et l'attendre en haut si tu veux, enchaîna-t-il avec un regard complice que je m'efforçai d'ignorer.

- Merci. »

Je me dirigeai vers les escaliers, sentant le regard de Stoïck dans mon dos. Je gravis rapidement les marches, dans la hâte de me retrouver seule avec moi-même. Toutes ces paroles pleines de sous-entendus finissaient par devenir lassantes. Mais il allait bien falloir que je m'y habitue. Je ne leur en voulais pas, parce que j'avais l'impression que les adultes ne réalisaient même pas que leur comportement pouvait être agaçant. Tant qu'ils ne cherchaient pas à avoir des détails et s'en tenaient à quelques sourires entendus, je faisais avec.

Arrivée dans la chambre d'Harold, je restai quelques secondes sur le pas de sa porte, pensive. Je fixai son lit vide et sentis une boule d'excitation se former en moi. J'avais hâte.

J'entrai lentement et m'assis sur son lit. Observai sa chambre. Je m'y sentais presque comme chez moi. Depuis quelques semaines, je passais en fait autant de temps chez moi que chez lui. Nous étions encore jeunes, mais je m'étais plusieurs fois surprise à songer à ce que nous ayons notre propre maison. Juste pour avoir notre intimité, et un chez-soi qui n'appartiendrait qu'à nous deux.

Ce serait tellement bien.

Mais pas sans conséquences. Je savais qu'à partir du moment où nous commencerions à vouloir vivre ensemble, il allait s'en suivre tout un tas d'obligations qui ne m'enchantaient pas vraiment. Les vikings étaient assez attachés à la tradition, et tout particulièrement en ce qui concernait les couples. Les relations plus ou moins intimes n'étaient pas interdites avant le mariage, mais il était dans votre propre intérêt de songer à vous unir à votre conjoint dans les plus brefs délais après vos premiers rapports sexuels. Parce que malgré toutes les précautions que vous pourriez prendre, ces choses-là se savaient, et vous le sentiriez bien assez vite par le poids des regards qu'on vous lancerait à chaque fois que vous sortiriez de sa maison. Rapport sexuel signifiait grossesse, et la tradition interdisait la naissance d'un enfant en-dehors du mariage. La plupart des couples de Berk s'étaient d'ailleurs mariés dès qu'ils avaient su que la femme était enceinte. J'étais quelque peu septique vis-à-vis de ces principes, parce que je trouvais que cela transformait le mariage – que je voyais en tant que marque d'amour certain entre deux personnes – en assurance de pouvoir mettre son enfant au monde tranquillement.

Quoi qu'il en fut, Harold était le futur chez du village, et il était donc un peu forcé d'obéir aux règles définies par nos ancêtres. Et cela ne m'enchantait pas vraiment, car je sentais déjà une pression peser sur mes épaules, dû à ce que les gens attendaient tous de moi. J'étais celle qui était censée leur fournir une descendance digne de devenir un jour chef du village. Et dans mon esprit, le premier rapport sexuel que j'aurais avec Harold marquerait le premier pied que je poserais dans ce cercle de traditions duquel je ne pourrais plus sortir.

Je soupirai. J'avais tout le temps l'impression que deux possibilités s'offraient à moi : agir selon la tradition ou agir selon moi-même. L'un freinant l'autre, j'avais parfois du mal à savoir ce que je voulais vraiment.

Je me souris à moi-même. Au fond de moi, je savais que si je ne faisais qu'écouter ce que me dictaient mes envies, j'aurais déjà été obligée de me marier depuis longtemps.

* * *

« T'es en avance, ce soir ! s'exclama Harold en pénétrant dans sa chambre.

- Je ne me souviens pas avoir défini une heure précise pour se retrouver, répondis-je en me levant.

- Je veux juste dire que t'es arrivée plus tôt que les autres soirs.

- Ou alors c'est toi qui es arrivé plus tard. »

Il sourit m'attrapa par la taille pour m'attirer à lui. Nous nous embrassâmes tendrement, puis il se détacha de moi et posa son sac par terre avant de retirer sa veste en fourrure.

« Tu as déjà mangé ? me demanda-t-il.

- Oui, juste avant de venir. Et toi ?

- J'ai grignoté un peu en venant.

- T'as encore faim ?

- Non, c'est bon. Et puis… j'ai des choses beaucoup plus intéressantes en vue. » répondit-il en me lançant un regard lourd de sous-entendus.

Je souris et m'approchai de lui. Il m'enlaça la taille et déposa un baiser furtif sur mes lèvres. Je passai mes bras derrière sa nuque pour l'attirer à moi. Il descendit ses mains le long de mes hanches et mes saisit les cuisses. Puis il m'attrapa et me souleva. Surprise, je manquai de tomber, mais il me tenait fermement. Je passai mes jambes autour de sa taille et m'accrochai à lui. Je savais qu'il ne tiendrait pas très longtemps comme ça, à cause de sa jambe amputée. Il avança vers le lit et se pencha pour m'y déposer. Mon dos rencontra la surface de bois dur, et Harold s'apprêta à se redresser. Mais je l'en empêchais en maintenant l'emprise de mes jambes autour de lui, et m'en servis pour le faire basculer sur moi. Il me sourit, puis passa une main derrière ma nuque et m'embrassa. Nos lèvres restèrent collées quelques secondes, puis s'entrouvrirent simultanément, permettant à nos langues d'entrer en contact. Les yeux fermés, je sentais les battements de mon cœur accélérer, et je savais que ça n'était pas seulement dû au fait que je ne respirais plus. Nos langues et nos lèvres se mélangeaient dans une série de caresses de plus en plus intenses. Mon désir réveillé, je resserrai mes jambes autour du corps d'Harold, collant nos deux bassins. Un agréable fourmillement parti de mon entrejambe remonta en moi, et je plaquai une main dans le dos d'Harold. Il appuya son bassin contre le mien, et même à travers nos vêtements, je pus sentir que son corps était en train de réagir à notre étreinte passionnée. J'avais déjà pu constater ce phénomène plusieurs fois, lorsque nos câlins devenaient plus… rapprochés.

Et je savais ce que cela signifiait.

C'était dans ces moments-là que je maudissais le plus la tradition. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais à chaque fois que je sentais qu'on arrivait au moment fatidique – celui où il fallait décider si on s'arrêtait là ou si on continuait – une image apparaissait dans ma tête et refusait de s'en aller tant que je n'arrêtais pas. Sur cette image, je me voyais bannie du village à cause de mon refus de me marier, obligée de m'en aller avec mon ventre arrondi hébergeant la source de tous mes problèmes. C'était injuste. On devrait pouvoir choisir d'avoir un enfant ou non. Parce que si pour l'instant cela suffisait à retenir mon désir, je savais bien qu'un jour ou l'autre il reprendrait le dessus et me ferait craquer. Et plus je sentais que ce moment allait arriver, moins je me sentais prête à devenir mère.

Ce fut donc avec une boule de frustration dans le ventre que je forçai mes lèvres à se détacher de celles d'Harold, desserrant à contrecœur l'emprise de mes jambes autour de lui. Il commençait à être habitué à ça, et savait qu'à partir d'un certain point je ne voulais plus continuer, et se détacha donc de moi sans broncher. Il ne me disait jamais rien, et par moments son silence était presque pire que s'il avait ouvertement exprimé ce qu'il ressentait.

Parce que tout ça restait nouveau pour moi, et j'avais déjà du mal à savoir où j'en étais de mon côté, alors je savais encore moins ce que lui pouvait ressentir. Etait-il déçu ? Comprenait-il ? Cela le laissait-il indifférent ? Ou alors n'osait-il simplement pas m'en parler ?

Je savais aussi que nous allions être amenés à en discuter un jour ou l'autre. Et je ne voulais pas présenter les choses de manière posée et organisée, comme si toutes les décisions devaient être prises avec recul et réflexion. J'avais juste envie de laisser les choses se faire sans chercher à les prévoir. Mais malheureusement, j'allais être obligée de passer par la case « dialogue ». J'avais vraiment l'impression de devoir dresser un calendrier avec les dates de notre première fois, notre mariage, l'acquisition de notre nouvelle maison et l'accouchement. Et d'être obligée de le suivre à la lettre.

Harold s'était relevé, et regarda autour de lui en semblant chercher quelque chose à faire. Je me redressai en position assise, et repliai mes jambes devant moi.

« Viens t'asseoir. » dis-je doucement en tapotant le rebord du lit.

Il s'avança et se posa à côté de moi. Je tendis le cou et déposai un baiser sur sa joue. J'en sentis la peau se tendre quand il sourit.

« Et si on… se mettait au lit ? demanda-t-il.

- Si tu veux. »

Il hocha la tête et retira sa botte droite, puis sa prothèse. Son pantalon retomba juste sous son genou gauche. Je fermai les yeux momentanément, puis les rouvris. Ça me faisait toujours bizarre de me retrouver face au vide qu'avait occupé sa jambe. Je me penchai en avant et retirai mes chaussures, puis ma jupe.

« Ça t'embête si je dors sans pantalon ? demandai-je à Harold. Je serai plus à l'aise.

- Pas de problème, répondit-il. Je vais faire la même chose. »

Je retirai donc mon pantalon, en regardant Harold enlever le sien. Tous les deux vêtus d'un haut et d'une culotte, nous nous allongeâmes sur le lit. Il était à la base conçu pour accueillir une seule personne, ce qui nous forçait à rester collés et à éviter de nous retourner pour ne pas tomber. Mais cette proximité ne nous dérangeait pas.

« Il faudrait penser à se faire faire un lit plus large, remarqua Harold en écho à mes pensées.

- Pas la peine, répondis-je en me redressant pour venir m'assoir sur Harold toujours allongé. C'est très bien comme ça. »

Il me sourit et m'attira à son visage pour m'embrasser. Je me penchai sur lui, et une fois de plus, je sentis mon désir tenter de combattre mes appréhensions. Et cette fois-là, Harold se plaça de son côté, ce qui fit dangereusement pencher la balance.

Il commença à intensifier son baiser en introduisant sa langue dans ma bouche, caresse que je lui rendis. Il passa une main dans mes cheveux encore attachés – faisant au passage sortir quelques mèches de ma tresse - puis descendit le long de ma nuque et de mon dos. Il me saisit les cuisses et me plaqua contre lui, avant de laisser courir ses mains sur le haut de mes jambes. Je me décollai de lui quelques secondes et me redressai pour détacher mes cheveux, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Sa main se rapprocha dangereusement de mon entrejambe, déclenchant une vague de désir qui me submergea, anéantissant mes efforts pour me contrôler. Jamais il n'avait osé aller aussi loin. Il était en train de me rendre folle.

Mais je ne voulais pas qu'il arrête.

Je le lui fis comprendre en commençant à caresser son torse à travers sa chemise, avant de délicatement passer une main dessous et de la remonter. Il suivit le mouvement, et se détacha de moi pour la retirer. Il plongea ensuite ses yeux dans les miens, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il ne parla pas, mais j'avais l'impression qu'un dialogue silencieux s'était engagé entre nous quand il commença à me caresser les hanches en me lançant des regards interrogateurs. Je lui souriais. Il osa doucement aventurer ses mains sous mon haut. Je le laissai faire. Il me questionna du regard pour savoir s'il avait le droit d'aller aussi loin. En réponse à ses interrogations muettes, j'attrapai mon haut et le retirai. Ses mains toujours posées sur mes hanches, il me fixa quelques secondes.

Je venais de franchir la limite. Je savais que tout ça pouvait aller très loin, mais je m'en fichais. Ça faisait trop longtemps que j'en avais envie.

Après s'être assuré que j'étais sûre de moi, Harold se décida à poser ses mains sur ces parcelles de mon corps qui lui étaient encore inconnues. Doucement, délicatement, il dessina des petits cercles sur mon ventre. Du bout de ses doigts, il parcourut ainsi mon corps, avant d'oser s'aventurer sur ma poitrine. Il la caressa d'abord timidement, puis finit par attraper mes deux seins à pleines mains. J'avais l'impression qu'il savourait ce moment comme si cela faisait des lustres qu'il l'attendait.

_Et moi qui ne me suis rendue compte de rien, _pensai-je. _Qui croyais que nos petits câlins gentils le satisfaisaient…_

Il caressa mes seins de plus en plus fermement, et je dus reconnaître que… j'adorais ça.

Dans ma tête, une petite voix me criait que si je n'arrêtais pas maintenant, je savais comment ça allait se finir. Mais je la fis taire.

Je me penchai à nouveau sur Harold, et vins trouver ses lèvres. Il lâcha mes seins pour aller se concentrer sur une tout autre partie de mon anatomie. En même temps qu'une intense excitation, je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir une pointe d'appréhension. J'avançais en terre inconnue. J'eus une dernière hésitation quand il passa sa main sous ma culotte pour la retirer, et décidai de me laisser faire. Je l'aidai à la retirer, et il commença à… je ne savais pas exactement quoi, mais c'était tellement agréable… Je le sentis hésiter, et guidai donc sa main vers l'endroit qui me donnait le plus de plaisir. L'excitation gagnait la moindre parcelle de mon corps, et les doigts d'Harold déclenchaient des électrochocs qui répandaient en moi une délicieuse vague de chaleur. L'orgasme n'était pas très loin.

« Vas-y, encore un peu… » murmurai-je à l'intention d'Harold.

Il continua. Je le sentais venir. Je lâchai involontairement des petits gémissements de plaisir quand mon désir atteignit son apogée. Tous mes muscles se relâchèrent simultanément.

Alors c'était ça. Le plaisir.

_Et encore, il n'y est allé qu'avec ses doigts_, pensai-je.

Je rouvris mes yeux et souris à Harold. Il retira sa main. Mais c'était loin d'être terminé. Je réalisai qu'il n'était pas encore totalement nu, et décidai donc de m'intéresser d'un peu plus près au dernier vêtement qui lui restait.

_A ton tour_, pensai-je dans un sourire.

Et je fis lentement descendre mes mains le long de sa taille, puis de ses hanches, et achevai de le déshabiller. Il se laissa faire. Je le considérai de haut en bas, quelque peu intimidée. C'était la première fois que je me retrouvais face à un homme nu. Et c'était… un homme nu.

Je décidai d'agir en suivant mon instinct, espérant qu'Harold me guiderait un peu si jamais je ne faisais pas les choses comme il fallait. Je commençai par y aller avec ma main, caressant son entrejambe en faisant des sortes d'aller-retour. Il avait l'air d'aimer ça. Je continuai, écoutant sa respiration se faire plus profonde et accélérée. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de comparer sa réaction avec la mienne, et en déduis que cela devait lui faire à peu près le même effet qu'à moi.

« C'est ça, vas-y, murmura-t-il entre deux gémissements, un peu plus vite… comme ça, c'est bien. Continue. N'arrête pas. »

Je suivis ses instructions. Je ne ressentais aucune excitation particulière, mais le voir y prendre autant de plaisir me suffisait. Au bout d'un moment, je le sentis retenir sa respiration. Je ne savais pas exactement si les orgasmes fonctionnaient de la même manière chez les hommes, mais en tout cas ça y ressemblait. Il laissa ses muscles se relâcher.

« Attention ! me dit-il alors que je retirai ma main à la seconde même où il mouilla les couvertures. C'est pas grave, je laverai ça demain. Viens-là. »

Il me prit la main et je remontai pour m'allonger tout près de lui, la tête sur son épaule.

« Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui. » répondis-je simplement.

Il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire. J'étais bien. Mais… je n'avais pas envie de m'arrêter là. J'avais l'impression d'avoir retenu tout ce désir en moi pendant trop longtemps. J'avais envie d'essayer, là, maintenant. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, au diable la tradition et les bonnes manières, je voulais juste savoir ce que ça faisait. De toute façon, il allait bien falloir que ça arrive un jour ou l'autre. Je me redressai et chuchotai à l'oreille d'Harold :

« J'ai très envie de toi. »

Il écarquilla les yeux et me regarda. Il avait l'air surpris.

« Là, maintenant, tout de suite ? questionna-t-il.

- Là, maintenant, tout de suite. » répondis-je.

Il sourit et m'attira à lui. Je décidai de me positionner sur lui, parce que ce serait plus simple étant donné qu'il lui manquait une partie de sa jambe.

« Tu… tu es sûre ? redemanda-t-il.

- Absolument. »

J'eus l'impression qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre, mais je l'en empêchai en l'embrassant. Je n'avais pas envie de parler. J'avais juste envie d'agir.

De le faire.

Il attrapa ma nuque en introduisant sa langue dans ma bouche pour venir y trouver la mienne. Il caressa mes bras, mes cheveux, mon dos, mes hanches, mes cuisses, chaque parcelle de ma peau qui était à sa portée. Il fut d'abord très délicat. Comme s'il avait peur de me faire mal. Je lui rendis ses caresses en les faisant plus fermes, pour l'inciter à se laisser aller. D'abord hésitant, il sembla ensuite comprendre, et son désir prit finalement le dessus. Son corps déjà relativement échauffé par notre précédente étreinte était prêt, mais il prit quand même le temps d'exciter le mien. Cela fut rapide, car je ne demandais que ça.

Ce fut donc après quelques caresses intimes que je sentis le moment venir, accompagné d'une inévitable appréhension.

C'était maintenant. On y était. J'allais devenir une femme.

_S'il vous plaît, juste une femme, pas une mère_, ne pus-je m'empêcher de songer.

Une pensée que je balayai aussitôt de me concentrant sur ce que j'allais faire. Ce n'était pas le moment de tout gâcher.

Mon corps devint fébrile, mais j'ignorais si c'était l'effet de l'excitation ou du stress. Peut-être un drôle de mélange des deux.

Je regardai Harold. Il me murmura :

« C'est quand tu veux. »

Je n'allais pas repousser ce moment éternellement. Je pris une inspiration, me penchai sur lui, et me lançai.

Il accompagna mes mouvements du bassin, et plaqua ses mains sur le bas de mon dos. Je fermai les yeux. On ne m'avait pas prévenue que ça risquait d'être douloureux. Je le sentais… dedans. C'était bizarre. Et pas si agréable que ça. En fait, je trouvais plus de plaisir dans les mouvements coordonnés de nos bassins l'un contre l'autre et le contact de ses mains sur ma peau que dans la chose en elle-même. Je sentais parfaitement les frottements à l'intérieur, mais je préférais de loin les caresses de surface qu'il m'avait faites avant.

Harold au contraire semblait y prendre beaucoup plus de plaisir. Ses mouvements se faisaient de plus en plus fermes et profonds, et sa respiration accélérait en laissant échapper de temps en temps des sortes de râles. Je décidai d'attendre qu'il atteigne l'orgasme, et poursuivis mes ondulations du bassin comme si de rien n'était.

Au bout d'un moment, je sentis ses muscles se tendre. Il retint sa respiration, me collant contre lui en me tirant par les cuisses. Une seconde. Deux secondes. Puis :

« Relève-toi, il faut que ça sorte. » me dit-il précipitamment.

Je mis quelques secondes à comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire, puis me retirai. De justesse, car la seconde suivante il mouilla les draps une deuxième fois.

Il expira, et laissa retomber son bassin sur le lit. Ses muscles se détendirent.

C'était fini.

Pour éviter de croiser son regard, je basculai sur le côté et vins me blottir contre lui, enfouissant ma tête dans le creux de son épaule.

« Désolé. » dit-il.

Je ne compris pas de quoi il voulait parler. J'allais lui demandai des explications, mais il me devança et continua :

« J'avais oublié de te prévenir, je ne savais pas si… tu savais. C'est pour éviter que tu tombes enceinte, je dois me retirer avant que… »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, mais je compris. Je savais plus ou moins comment ces choses-là fonctionnaient, mais je n'avais jamais entendu parler de cet aspect-là. Et pourtant, je m'étais maintes fois demandée comment certains couples parvenaient à n'avoir qu'un seul enfant. J'avais imaginé que peut-être ils ne faisaient pas l'amour autrement que dans le but de procréer.

Je vis soudain les choses différemment. Je n'allais pas tomber enceinte. C'était quasiment sûr. Je pourrais donc recommencer à ma guise, sans même attendre de vouloir devenir mère.

Mais cela ne me réjouit pas plus que cela. J'aurais sûrement été plus enthousiaste si je l'avais su _avant_ l'acte. Parce que maintenant…

Je n'étais plus certaine d'avoir envie de recommencer. Blottie dans les bras d'Harold, peau contre peau, je sentis des larmes me monter aux yeux. Je déglutis et pris sur moi pour ne pas les laisser couler. Qu'est-ce qu'Harold allait penser si jamais je pleurais ? Je ne serais pas en mesure de le lui expliquer, car j'ignorais moi-même pourquoi je me sentais soudainement si… triste. Triste et… déçue.

Oui. C'était surtout ça. Déçue. J'avais l'impression d'être passée à côté de quelque chose. Ce que j'avais pensé ressentir en faisant l'amour pour la première fois ne ressemblait pas à ce que j'avais réellement ressenti.

Je ne comprenais pas.

Cela avait-il quelque chose à voir avec mon amour pour Harold ?

Non, c'était impossible. Je l'aimais. J'en étais certaine. Mais alors pourquoi est-ce que ça avait… râté ? Pourquoi avais-je pris plus de plaisir à nos jeux préliminaires qu'à l'acte lui-même ?

Peut-être devrais-je parler de ça à quelqu'un. A ma mère ? Ça serait vraiment bizarre. Bien que nous ayons déjà abordé ce sujet, nous n'étions pas non plus entrées dans les détails. Mais je n'avais personne d'autre à qui me confier.

Une foule de questions se pressait dans ma tête. Tout devenait soudainement compliqué, alors que je pensais être sûre de moi en ce qui concernait mes sentiments pour Harold.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda ce dernier face à mon silence.

Je déglutis. Je devais le rassurer. Ça n'était pas la peine de l'inquiéter avec mes problèmes. Je me forçai à sourire, et répondis :

« Oui. Tout va bien. Et toi ?

- Je crois que… je suis heureux. » répondit-il.

Il déposa un baiser sur mon front. Il n'avait pas l'air préoccupé. Je me sentis soudain bien seule avec mes inquiétudes et mes doutes. Dans une vaine tentative pour les oublier, je me redressai pour embrasser Harold, puis murmurai à son oreille :

« Je t'aime. »

Je voulais me persuader que c'était lui que je rassurais.

Alors qu'en vérité c'était mes propres doutes que je voulais dissiper. Je l'aimais. Je l'aimais. Je l'aimais. Il ne fallait pas s'embarquer dans des déductions trop hâtives, ça n'était pas parce que ça ne c'était pas très bien passé la première fois que tout était fichu. Et puis, le problème ne venait que de moi, tout semblait aller normalement de son côté.

« Je t'aime aussi. » répondit Harold comme en confirmation de mes pensées.

Perdue au beau milieu de toutes sortes d'incertitudes, je pris une décision.

Je n'allais pas en parler à qui que ce soit pour le moment. Je n'allais pas remettre en cause mes sentiments.

Non.

Le seul moyen de savoir, c'était de réessayer.


	9. Douce ou salée ?

_**Cet OS s'apparente plutôt à un drabble (à cause de sa longueur). Ne me demandez pas pourquoi est-ce que je l'ai écrit, je n'en ai absolument aucune idée. L'inspiration est venue comme ça.**_

_**J'ai un peu épuisé mes ressources en ce qui concerne les scènes d'amour entre Harold et Astrid, donc je ne sais vraiment pas si j'en écrirai d'autres dans le même genre que les précédentes. Il est probable que je dérive un peu vers des textes comme celui-ci, en fonction de mes envies et de mon inspiration. A moins que vous ne me donniez une idée qui m'inspire vraiment pour mettre en scène d'autres rapprochements entre les deux vikings.**__**  
**_

_**Bonne lecture quand même, et laissez une review pour votre avis et vos éventuelles propositions :)**_

* * *

**Douce ou salée ?**

Comme pratiquement tous les soirs, je m'offrais un petit vol en solitaire au-dessus de Berk, avec Krokmou. Ce jour-là, les gros nuages noirs qui pointaient à l'horizon et l'atmosphère lourde présageaient un orage, mais j'avais quand même décidé d'aller voler. Si je me faisais surprendre par la pluie, je rentrerais, la distance n'était pas un problème quand on avait un Furie Nocturne.

Je tournoyais dans le ciel depuis déjà une bonne demi-heure, attendant de voir le soleil se coucher. L'air humide me fouettait le visage et s'engouffrait dans le moindre interstice entre mes vêtements, mais le froid était une notion que je ne connaissais plus depuis longtemps.

Après une série de loopings et autres acrobaties, je décidai de me rediriger vers l'île. Je m'étais bien éloigné des côtes, fonçant au travers des nuages vers l'horizon. Je pouvais voir Berk de là où je me trouvais, mais au large, les distances paraissaient plus courtes qu'elles ne l'étaient réellement, et je devais partir maintenant si je voulais arriver au village avant la nuit.

Je fis prendre un peu d'altitude à mon dragon, et repassai au-dessus de la première couche de nuages. J'intimai à Krokmou d'accélérer, et il battit des ailes en direction des côtes. Au fur et à mesure que je m'en rapprochais, je pouvais voir la couche de nuages s'épaissir en dessous de moi. Si bien que quand je décidai de redescendre pour éviter de manquer l'île, nous restâmes deux bonnes minutes perdus au milieu d'un brouillard sombre et humide. Et quand enfin nous émergeâmes de la brume, je constatai que l'atmosphère s'était considérablement alourdie. Ma visibilité nettement réduite par les nuages noirs qui masquaient le peu de lumière que le soleil projetait encore, je m'en remis à Krokmou pour nous ramener au village. Je regardai en bas, et aperçus l'océan qui se déchaînait contre les rochers, sous l'effet du vent qui se levait. L'orage se rapprochait.

Lorsque le premier éclair déchira le ciel, sa lumière blanche se projeta sur les côtes et durant quelques secondes, j'aperçus une silhouette au bord de la falaise. Quelqu'un était assis, ses jambes pendant dans le vide, et ne semblait pas se préoccuper de la tempête imminente. J'hésitais à aller proposer à cette personne de la ramener au village, quand un deuxième éclair illumina son visage.

C'était Astrid.

Me demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire là sans sa dragonne, je bifurquai et me dirigeai vers elle. J'atterris juste à côté d'elle et descendis de mon dragon, puis m'approchai. Elle ne bougea pas.

« Astrid ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Pas de réponse. Elle ne semblait même pas m'avoir remarqué. De plus en plus intrigué, je me baissai et lui touchai l'épaule.

« Tu n'as pas froid ? Tu ne veux pas qu'on rentre ? »

Elle ne réagissait toujours pas.

« Astrid ! Réponds-moi ! »

Elle daigna enfin tourner la tête vers moi. Mais se contenta de m'adresser un regard inexpressif.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Krokmou me poussa du bout du museau et grogna en me désignant le village. Je lui fis signe d'attendre, puis montrai Astrid. Il grogna de nouveau et leva les yeux au ciel, puis s'assit sur le sol. Je portai mon attention sur Astrid. Elle avait tourné son regard vers l'horizon. Je pris place à ses côtés et attrapai sa main, entremêlant nos doigts. Je préférai rester silencieux, espérant qu'elle se déciderait d'elle-même à m'expliquer ce qui la tracassait.

J'observai les nuages noirs qui s'approchaient. Ils conféraient au ciel quelque chose d'inquiétant. Un autre éclair. Suivi d'un coup de tonnerre, cette fois. Long et grave, à tel point que je pus presque sentir les rochers vibrer. A nos pieds, la mer se déchaînait, éclaboussant la falaise de ses gerbes d'écume blanche. Astrid serra ma main. Je serrai la sienne en retour. Le regard invariablement perdu dans les profondeurs du ciel orageux, elle dit calmement :

« Je suis enceinte. »

Jamais je ne sus si ce furent ses larmes ou les gouttes de pluie qui mouillèrent ma main en premier.


	10. Douce et salée

_**Je ne comptais pas le faire au départ, mais finalement j'ai écrit une suite au précédent one shot. Malheureusement, cette suite constituera le dernier one shot de cette collection.**_

_**ATTENTION : encore une fois, je me suis un peu laissée aller, ce qui fait que ce one shot penche une fois de plus vers de la fiction M/Ma. Public trop jeune, merci de vous abstenir.**_

_**Bonne lecture ^^**_

* * *

**Douce et salée**

Harold ne comprenait pas. Ce qu'Astrid venait de lui annoncer l'aurait fait sauter de joie s'il n'avait pas lu ce qu'il lisait en ce moment dans ses yeux. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-il la consoler ? Il ne savait même pas de quoi il devait la consoler. N'était-elle pas censée… être heureuse ?

Astrid tourna la tête vers lui. Elle était trempée, mais il ne savait pas si ces traînées humides sur son visage provenaient de la pluie ou de ses larmes. Il sut que c'était un mélange des deux quand sa future femme laissa échapper un sanglot. Oui. Sa future femme. Parce qu'à ce stade, le mariage s'imposait. Certes, il aurait peut-être préféré que les choses se fassent en d'autres circonstances, qu'ils prennent leur temps et décident de s'unir sans y être obligé à cause de l'arrivée d'un bébé. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas non plus se retenir de faire l'amour tout ce temps. Ou alors ils finiraient par se marier juste pour pouvoir le faire, et cela reviendrait au même, l'acte perdrait de son sens. Mais malgré ces obligations apportées par la tradition, Harold était heureux. Il ne voyait pas sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'Astrid, et même s'il avait à peine commencé à y songer, il savait que, tôt ou tard, ils allaient se marier et avoir des enfants. Et le destin avait apparemment décidé que c'était maintenant. Pourquoi pas.

Enfin ça, c'était ce qu'Harold se serait dit si sa future épouse n'avait pas fondu en larmes après lui avoir annoncé l' « heureuse » nouvelle.

Le tonnerre retentit. Il avait peur. Peur du pourquoi de la réaction d'Astrid. Et si…

Il ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer le pire. Même son incroyable optimisme avait fait ses valises. L'image de la jeune femme blonde en train de pleurer l'enfant et le mariage qui leur tombait soudainement dessus le fit envisager les pires scénarios possibles.

Elle ne l'aimait plus. Elle ne voulait pas d'enfant de lui. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention de se marier avec lui. Ou alors l'enfant qu'elle portait n'était pas de lui. Elle…

Harold se força à arrêter de penser. Cela ne servait à rien, à part le rendre nerveux. Il devait faire les choses dans l'ordre. Ne pas s'embarquer dans des déductions trop hâtives.

Astrid ne disait rien. Ne faisait rien. Elle semblait attendre qu'Harold en décide. La jeune homme mit ses questions de côtés, et fit appel au peu d'assurance qui lui restait. C'était à lui de rassurer et de consoler la belle en pleurs. Même si tout ce qui l'intéressait pour le moment était d'avoir la confirmation que ses hypothèses étaient fausses.

« Je crois… qu'il faut qu'on discute, articula-t-il en tentant de couvrir le bruit de la pluie. Viens, on rentre au village, et on parle de tout ça au chaud. »

Il lui tendit sa main. Elle l'attrapa et se laissa relever sans résistance. Sentant du mouvement, Krokmou se releva et secoua sa tête. Harold grimpa sur son dos, suivi par Astrid qui essuya sommairement ses joues avant de placer ses mains autour de la taille d'Harold. Puis ils s'envolèrent sous une pluie de plus en plus abondante, dans une obscurité anormale à cette heure de la journée.

* * *

« Tu ne m'aimes plus. »

Le pire était qu'Harold ne savait même pas s'il avait dit ça uniquement pour la faire réagir ou parce qu'il le pensait vraiment.

Ils étaient tous les deux chez Astrid, ses parents ayant eu la gentillesse de quitter leur maison quand leur fille leur avait expliqué qu'ils avaient besoin d'être seuls. Harold supposait qu'ils étaient allés chez lui pour discuter avec son père, probablement de la même chose qu'eux. Les deux familles s'étaient rapprochées au fur et à mesure que la relation entre leurs enfants évoluait en semblant devenir sérieuse, et heureusement pour eux, le courant passait plutôt bien. Mais ça n'était pas leur préoccupation du moment.

Astrid ravala un sanglot. Elle réalisait qu'elle devait se reprendre, parce que le jeune homme était en train de totalement se méprendre sur ce qu'elle ressentait. Le faire douter n'avait jamais été dans ses intentions. Elle s'approcha de lui et le regarda dans les yeux en s'efforçant de ne pas ciller.

« Non, non, Harold, non, ça n'a rien à voir avec ça, je te le promets. »

Le regard que lui rendit le viking montrait qu'il n'était pas convaincu le moins du monde.

« Harold, s'il y a bien une seule chose dont je suis sûre, c'est que je t'aime. »

Elle guetta la lueur d'incertitude dans ses yeux. Elle ne faiblit pas. Astrid posa délicatement sa main sur la joue du jeune homme, et avança son visage. Ses lèvres frôlèrent les siennes, et la seconde suivante Harold la repoussa et tourna la tête.

« Alors pourquoi tu pleures ? » cracha-t-il presque.

Astrid ne savait pas par où commencer. C'était une accumulation de petites choses insignifiantes qui avaient soudainement et involontairement déclenché ses larmes. Elle-même n'était pas certaine d'en connaître les raisons exactes.

« Astrid, pourquoi est-ce que le fait d'avoir un enfant avec moi te rend triste comme ça ?

- Je… je ne sais pas.

- Eh bien il va falloir que tu trouves. Et que tu m'expliques, parce que là je suis paumé. »

La pointe de colère que la jeune femme ressentit dans sa voix manqua de la faire pleurer à nouveau. Elle avait besoin de parler de ses appréhensions à quelqu'un qui la comprendrait et la rassurerait, pas qui lui en voudrait.

« C'est… compliqué. Il y a tellement de choses qui… c'est allé un peu trop vite pour moi. »

Harold prit sur lui en sentant qu'Astrid commençait à se laisser aller. Il retint sa colère naissante pour ne pas la stopper dans ses explications.

« C'est comme si je savais que tout ça allait arriver un jour, mais que… je ne réalisais pas encore. Que je me laissais le temps de me faire à l'idée en quelque sorte. »

Ils étaient sur la bonne voie. Harold n'était pas sûr de tout bien comprendre, mais ils étaient sur la bonne voie.

« Le temps passe trop vite. J'ai l'impression qu'hier encore, on était des adolescents insouciants, et qu'on a pris trente ans d'un seul coup. Je n'imagine pas encore ma vie… comme ça.

- Comme ça comment ? Tu ne comptais pas avoir d'enfants avec moi ?

- Si, si, mais pas tout de suite. Je nous voyais plutôt indépendants et libres, profitant pleinement de notre jeunesse avant de nous caser et de commencer notre vie de famille.

- Ça te paraît si horrible qu'on devienne parents ?

- Horrible, non. Précipité plutôt. »

Le silence se fit pendant quelques minutes. Astrid réfléchissait à ce qu'elle venait de dire tout en préparant ses explications à venir, pendant qu'Harold essayait vainement de comprendre le fonctionnement de sa moitié. Pour l'encourager et lui montrer qu'il comprenait – ou du moins pour faire comme si – il s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras. Elle se laissa faire. Soupira contre lui.

« Tu te souviens de la première fois où on a fait l'amour ? » demanda-t-elle soudain.

Harold sourit à l'évocation de ce souvenir, se demandant toutefois ce que ça venait faire dans la conversation. Il répondit simplement :

« Oui.

- Il y avait certaines choses que j'ignorais qui ont changé mon point de vue sur nous deux.

- Quoi ?

- Je ne savais pas qu'il était possible d'éviter une grossesse. Je pensais… je n'y avais pas trop pensé en fait, je me disais que peut-être ça ne fonctionnait pas la première fois, et que les suivantes c'était plus risqué. Je m'étais faite à l'idée que sexe égal enfant, tu comprends ?

- Je crois. Mais je vois pas trop où tu veux en venir avec tout ça.

- Eh bien, quand tu m'as demandé de me retirer, et que… c'est sorti juste après, en dehors de moi, tout à soudainement pris un sens. J'ai compris comment ça fonctionnait. »

Harold se décolla d'elle et la regarda avec un air amusé. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment partagé leurs impressions sur cette première expérience, et l'idée qu'Astrid ait pu ignorer comment fonctionnait un homme ne l'avait pas effleuré.

« Parce qu'avant tu ne savais pas ? demanda-t-il. Vraiment pas ?

- Si, quand même, je savais plus ou moins comment ça se faisait, mais je n'avais jamais vraiment fait le rapprochement entre l'acte et ce qui pouvait causer une grossesse. Quand j'ai compris que tout se jouait lors de… l'éjaculation, que c'était ce qui était à l'origine de l'enfant qui grandirait en moi ou non, j'ai vu les choses différemment. »

Astrid s'arrêta. Harold commençait vaguement à voir ce qu'elle tentait de lui expliquer, mais il avait besoin de détails.

« C'est-à-dire ? demanda-t-il.

- Eh bien… J'ai compris qu'on pouvait éviter ça. L'enfant. Qu'on avait la possibilité de choisir. Que tout se jouait lors de ces quelques secondes, que tu passais dans ou en-dehors de moi. »

Elle fit une pause. Harold attendait la suite.

« Et je pensais que cela nous permettrait de se satisfaire l'un de l'autre avant de s'engager dans la fondation d'une famille et l'éducation d'un enfant. Je nous ai imaginés profiter pleinement de cette possibilité, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Oh oui, il voyait très bien ce qu'elle voulait dire. Et il y avait aussi pensé, cependant il n'avait pas envisagé le fait que cela puisse s'arrêter à cause d'un bébé.

« Je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas, continua Astrid. Je m'étais convaincu que nous étions tranquilles, et puis c'est arrivé. D'un coup.

- Mais tu crois que notre vie deviendra compliquée à ce point si on a un bébé ? questionna Harold.

- Pas de « si ». On va en avoir un. Harold, il est là, je le sens. Et j'ai peur. »

Lui aussi avait peur. Il se sentait obligé de la rassurer, mais il ne savait pas comment.

« Je ne sais pas si ça sera difficile, poursuivit la jeune femme. C'est ça le problème. Je ne sais pas ce qui nous attend, _on_ ne sait pas ce qui nous attend. »

Silence. Astrid sentait une boule se reformer dans sa gorge. Ses appréhensions refaisaient surface.

« Et puis tu vois, maintenant, on va être obligés de se marier précipitamment, et après le bébé arrivera, on devra s'en occuper, et comme c'est la première fois ça nous prendra du temps et de l'énergie. »

Autre silence. Harold se taisait. Il ne pouvait rien dire pour la rassurer, parce qu'il était dans la même situation qu'elle. Il n'avait pas envie de lui servir un discours vide en lui disant que tout irait bien et qu'ils allaient s'en sortir, parce qu'il ne le pensait pas. Il ne savait pas.

« Je sais que tu as des obligations de futur chef, que tu dois avoir des héritiers et tout ça, mais… Harold, si je suis avec toi, ce n'est pas pour ça. »

Le viking lui lança un regard inquisiteur.

« C'est peut-être égoïste, mais je te veux pour moi toute seule. Enfin, pour le moment du moins. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'une troisième personne s'invite aussi soudainement dans notre vie. »

C'était donc ça. Exactement le contraire de ce qu'Harold craignait. Elle ne voulait pas de cette grossesse non pas parce qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, mais parce qu'elle l'aimait _trop_.

Il faillit en rire de soulagement. Faillit.

Astrid n'avait pas tort. Les choses allaient soudainement s'accélérer ; le mariage, la grossesse, l'accouchement, le bébé, l'éducation, et quand tout ça sera terminé, il sera certainement devenu chef, ce qui impliquerait encore d'autres contraintes.

Mais le bébé était là. Il vivait déjà, dans son ventre. Et il n'y avait rien qu'ils puissent faire contre ça. Ils allaient devoir faire avec, ils le savaient tous les deux. Harold ne l'avait pas envisagé jusqu'alors. Astrid l'avait fait. Et elle ne savait plus si elle devait détester ou aimer cet être qui allait grandir en elle, lui apportant de nouvelles choses tout en la privant d'autres.

La jeune femme ne put retenir une larme. Elle roula sur sa joue et alla s'écraser dans le creux de son cou.

« Harold… » gémit-elle presque.

Le viking s'approcha d'elle.

« Laisse-moi seule. »

Il stoppa net, surpris par la demande de la jeune femme. Mais il ne lui en voulait pas. Il comprenait. Sauf que maintenant, c'était lui qui avait besoin de quelqu'un pour le rassurer et le réconforter. Ce quelqu'un qui venait clairement de lui demander de partir. Il prit sur lui, et s'exécuta. Sortit de la maison d'Astrid sans un mot de plus. Courut sous la pluie jusqu'à sa maison, se sentant poursuivi par des appréhensions nouvelles. Qui le rattrapèrent dès qu'il se retrouva face à son père et aux parents d'Astrid, qui le regardèrent avec un grand sourire quand il pénétra dans la pièce. Il fut accueilli par un tonitruant :

« Ah ! Voilà notre héros ! »

* * *

Et voilà. C'était fait. J'avais vidé mon sac. Je croyais que ça m'avait soulagée. Jusqu'à ce qu'Harold s'en aille.

J'étais stupide. C'était moi qui lui avais demandé de partir. Je savais qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, j'avais lu dans son regard qu'il aurait préféré rester. Mais il s'était plié à mon désir. Et m'avait laissée seule.

Enfin, presque.

Je savais depuis quelques heures que je n'allais plus jamais être seule pendant les prochains mois. Je n'avais jamais voulu cette présence. Du moins, pas tout de suite. Mais elle s'était imposée. Et je ne pouvais rien y faire, alors je l'acceptais.

Ma mère m'avait tout expliqué. J'allais être de plus en plus fatiguée. Avoir d'autres nausées comme celles qui lui avaient mis la puce à l'oreille. Et grossir aussi. Du ventre, et des seins. Avoir mal au dos peut-être. En clair : évoluer progressivement vers un état proche de celui d'une baleine échouée. Tout ça pour accoucher d'un être vivant que j'avais conçu sans le vouloir.

Je ne me sentais pas prête.

J'avais peur.

Mais je n'avais pas le choix.

Je me disais que je finirais bien par l'aimer, ce bébé, une fois que je me serais faite à l'idée. Mais pour le moment, je voulais juste oublier son existence. Ce qui n'était pas facile étant donné qu'il vivait en moi.

Ma vie future était désormais toute tracée. Une liste interminable d'obligations avait fait place aux belles pages blanches que je pensais pouvoir préserver encore un peu. Les seuls mots qui y étaient inscrits avant étaient « Harold » et « Tempête ».

Amour et amitié.

Sexe et liberté.

C'en était fini de tout ça.

J'essuyai une larme. La dernière, décidai-je. Je me levai avec détermination. Il ne me restait que très peu de temps avant d'être définitivement embarquée dans une succession de rites et d'obligations. Alors ça n'était certainement pas le moment de désespérer.

La seule chose à faire, c'était profiter.

* * *

J'étais allongé sur mon lit, perdu dans mes pensées, quand Astrid poussa violemment la porte de ma chambre. Je sursautai et la fixai avec incrédulité. Elle entra et claqua la porte derrière elle, puis se jeta sur moi sans me laisser le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait. Elle m'embrassa furtivement, puis ordonna :

« Fais-moi l'amour. Maintenant. »

Je manquai d'exploser de rire tellement j'étais surpris. Mais elle avait l'air sérieux. Jamais je ne l'avais vue aussi déterminée. Elle me faisait presque peur.

J'ouvris la bouche, pour au moins demander des explications, mais elle posa un doigt sur mes lèvres en faisant claquer sa langue.

« Tais-toi. J'ai pas envie de parler. Fais ce que je t'ai demandé. »

Définitivement, oui. Elle me faisait peur.

Je ne bougeai pas. Non pas que je n'avais pas envie de lui faire l'amour, bien au contraire, mais…

« Et le bébé ? » me risquai-je à demander.

C'était peut-être idiot, mais j'avais peur de lui faire mal.

« Il n'y a pas de bébé, rétorqua Astrid. Pas quand on fait l'amour tous les deux, d'accord ? Juste toi et moi. Oublie-le pour le moment. »

Pas facile. Je n'avais que ça en tête. Je toisai Astrid de haut en bas, ne sachant que faire.

« Je m'en vais te le faire oublier moi. » lança-t-elle en voyant que je ne réagissais pas.

Et avant même que je ne comprenne ce qui m'arrivait, elle baissa mon pantalon et me dévoila ce qu'elle comptait utiliser pour me faire penser à autre chose : sa langue.

* * *

Il tenta de me stopper, mais je ne me laissai pas faire. Quand il comprit que j'étais incapable de répondre à ses interrogations muettes étant donné que j'avais la bouche prise, il abandonna. Sentant qu'il se détendait, je ne pus réprimer un sourire. Je l'effleurai de mes dents, puis redevins sérieuse et continuai, enchaînant une série de langoureuses caresses mélangeant ma langue et mes lèvres. Je sentis une main m'agripper les cheveux. Il faisait toujours ça. Je ne m'arrêtais pas. Je sentais que ça fonctionnait. Mieux que ce que j'avais imaginé.

* * *

C'était comme si moins les circonstances étaient appropriées, plus j'y prenais de plaisir. Je ne savais pas si c'était normal de fonctionner comme ça. Mais je m'en fichais. La méthode qu'employait Astrid pour me faire oublier mes appréhensions me convenait à merveille. Alors je profitais. A chaque mouvement de lèvres, chaque frottement de langue, je sentais le désir qui m'envahissait prendre un peu plus le dessus sur les questions qui me taraudaient. Mes muscles se détendaient. Mon cerveau s'embrumait. Et je jouissais.

* * *

Il exerça une pression sur ma tête. En général, ça voulait dire que la fin approchait. J'intensifiai mes caresses. Il gémit. Remplit ma bouche. Au moment d'avaler, je me surpris à me demander si c'était possible de tomber enceinte… par là. J'espérai que non, parce que sinon notre vie sexuelle après l'accouchement s'annonçait mortellement ennuyeuse. Je n'avais déjà pas voulu de cet enfant, alors je ne comptais certainement pas en avoir plusieurs.

Dernier coup de langue. Puis je me redressai et m'allongeai à côté d'Harold.

« Je crois que je devrais te mettre en colère plus souvent. » me dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Il ramena ses jambes devant lui et finit de retirer son pantalon, manœuvre délicate puisque ce dernier permettait en partie à sa fausse jambe de tenir. Il lui arrivait de la retirer, mais cette fois-ci, il la garda. Après avoir envoyé valser son pantalon au pied du lit, il retira son haut. Puis il me regarda et annonça :

« A nous deux. Il me semble que tu avais une idée bien précise en tête en venant ici. »

_Ah oui. C'est vrai._

J'avais presque oublié. Presque. Je lui souris et enlevai mes chaussures en deux temps trois mouvements, pendant qu'il s'attaquait à mon pantalon. Alors qu'il me le retirait, je passai mon haut par-dessus ma tête et le laissai tomber par terre. Harold fixa ma poitrine. Bizarrement.

« Quoi ? demandai-je.

- On dirait qu'ils sont plus gros. »

Je baissai les yeux vers mes seins. Je n'avais rien remarqué de particulier.

« Tu trouves ?

- Je sais pas, répondit-il. On dirait. »

Et puis je me souvins. _Le bébé_. Le ventre, les seins. Les nausées. La douleur. La fatigue. Tout ça.

Je ne savais pas quelle tête j'avais pour qu'Harold me regarde comme il le faisait. Toujours était-il qu'il sembla soudain décidé à me faire oublier ce que moi-même je venais d'essayer de lui faire oublier. Il tira un coup sec sur mon pantalon pour finir de me l'enlever, et m'arracha presque ma culotte.

« Il n'y a pas de bébé, me susurra-t-il à l'oreille. Juste toi et moi. »

Il m'arracha un sourire. J'étais allongée de profil, le dos vers l'extérieur et le buste vers lui. Il se redressa et me fit basculer pour me mettre sur le ventre, et fit peser son poids sur mon dos.

« Oublie-le. » murmura-t-il, la tête enfouie dans mes cheveux.

Il embrassa ma nuque. Mes omoplates. Mon dos. Remonta le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Passa ses mains sur mes jambes. Mes cuisses. Me les écarta doucement. Glissa sa main au milieu. Y trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Effleura. Toucha. Rentra. Resta. Caressa. Ressortit. Revint à la charge. Avec autre chose que sa main. Pénétra lentement. Ressortit. Pour rentrer à nouveau. Un peu plus. Ressortit, mais pas totalement. Pénétra. De plus en plus loin. De plus en plus profondément. Aller. Retour. Aller. Retour. De plus en plus vite. De plus en plus fort. Son bassin venait se coller contre mes fesses. Il accélérait. Il gémissait. Je gémissais. Le désir montait. Le plaisir arrivait.

Et l'orgasme suivrait.

* * *

Assise dans la neige, je la sentais fondre au contact de ma chaleur corporelle, mouillant mes vêtements. Mais je m'en fichais. Je rassemblai un petit tas de poudre blanche entre mes mains, et tentai d'en faire une boule. Mais elle ne tenait pas, filant entre mes doigts comme du sable et laissant ma peau humide et froide derrière elle. Je soupirai et me laissai tomber en arrière, m'allongeant au milieu des flocons fraîchement tombés. Le ciel blanc m'éblouit. Je fermai les yeux. D'habitude, quand j'étais sur cette plage, j'écoutais le doux clapotis des vagues contre les rochers. Mais la saison froide avait figé l'eau en glace, et le silence emplissait mes oreilles. Je l'écoutais. Il me détendait. Je me sentais bien.

Un craquement vint troubler la quiétude des lieux. Je me redressai et ouvris les yeux. Ma dragonne s'était posée sur la couche de glace qui craquait sous son poids, mais sans se briser pour autant. Elle me regarda en penchant la tête. Je lui souris. Elle se rapprocha, sautillant un peu trop lourdement. La glace se fissura.

« Je suis enceinte. » lui dis-je.

Les flocons de la neige qui recommençait à tomber et les éclaboussures d'eau de mer que produisit ma Vipère me mouillèrent en même temps.

* * *

**_Voilà voilà :)_**

**_J'espère que ces one shots vous auront plu, je remercie tout particulièrement _The-Zia_, _Eya Silvers_, _jj_, _DarkAvenger84_ et _Neila-Louve _pour les reviews qu'ils m'ont laissées au fur et à mesure de la publication de ces OS, ainsi que ceux qui laisseront des reviews sur cet OS-là, et aussi tous ceux qui me lisent et me suivent sans se manifester. UN GRAND MERCI A TOUS !_**

**_Je suis toujours là avec ma fic _Ensemble_, qui avance bien en ce moment, et je reviendrai probablement au cours de l'année qui va suivre avec une fic crossover HTTYD/ROTG, mais laissez-moi le temps de mettre au point une intrigue intéressante._**

**_Encore merci, bonnes vacances pour les concernés, et à bientôt :)_**

**_The Deadly Nadder_**


End file.
